Life was good
by Kaos-of-Nox
Summary: So this is a Hermione Vampire/Veela Draco/Veela story. It spans about a year's worth of time. This is AU, Non-con .Hermione/Draco Harry/Ginny Pansy/Ron. Dumbledore, Snape, Tonks and Lupin alive. Put a lot of work in Hope you like it.


I own nothing!

So this is a Hermione Vampire/Veela Draco/Veela story. It spans about a year's worth of time. This is AU, Non-con .Hermione/Draco Harry/Ginny Pansy/Ron. Dumbledore, Snape, Tonks and Lupin alive. Put a lot of work in Hope you like it.

I'm sorry for errors no beta.

M rating

Another **what if** scenario from my head. R&R if you like.

CH 1

The sun had risen over the horizon as Harry, Hermione and Ron stared of into the distance. The last two years had taken a heavy toll. The concepts of who was good and evil had blurred somewhat and had changed those who had fought at their core. There had been tragic losses on both sides. Snape had stopped Dumbledore from putting on his finger the horrid ring. Faking Albus's death was difficult but they had received a great deal of unexpected help from those they had considered enemy's. The Malfoys like Snape were spies and had given them and the order more information than they could have hoped for. Hermione had saved Snape's life. She hadn't known how but she had, Fred's Lupin, Tonks and other's as well. Thanks' to the extra help they had defeated Voldamort. They were all saddened by the losses, Creevy, Sirius, Mad eye, as well as a few other's. The three made their way inside and were quite looking forward to the upcoming year and redoing there last year at Hogwarts though Hermione could not shake the feeling something life altering had happened to her.

It had been three days since her birthday, a birthday no one had remembered though Hermione refused to hold it against them as they had been destroying the last Horcrux aside from the blasted snake and preparing to face what they were sure would be their deaths. Alas fate did indeed have other plans.

That night, the first in which she had a warm bed in a long wile was wonderful until a horrible sinking feeling hit her. In her Heart she knew what she refused to admit to her already wore down mind. Hermione took the sleeping potion from her beaded bag and drank it. One night of peaceful sleep was all she wanted before she faced the horrible events she was sure would come tomorrow.

The next morning those who had remained at the school to help with repairs were busy at work. When Dumbledore had called the volunteers to the main hall for their assignments Hermione wasn't the only one surprised to see all three Malfoys as well as Zabini, Parkensen and a few others as well as the Staff.

The clan of red head's minus Percy who had died were present as well as a few other student's and only minus Snape as he was still recovering, though the way Molly had described it he had been throwing a fit and claiming he was perfectly fit to help as well. Molly however would not hear of it and had made it her personal mission to attend him.

The entire energy in the room had changed, they weren't enemy's by far but people who had played a part for the greater good not even Ron could force himself not to give them all a chance. Dumbledore had glanced at her many time's and it didn't take her brilliant mind to know that there was something he wanted to speak to her about but the fact that he had not approached her meant it was bad news as she had feared.

After everyone had been given their assignment's on where they would be working on the damaged school Hermione with more stealth than she thought she possessed had made it to Dumbledore's office.

She entered the office with a heavy heart and took a seat to wait for him to arrive. Two minutes later when he entered he was not surprised to see Hermione. It had puzzled every one of them how the man was always aware. After his customary offering of candy which she knew was laced with a calming draught Dumbledore began to speak.

"Ms. Granger I have I am afraid some most morose news has reached me , which I must relay to you as well as other things which must be discussed"

Hermione nodded and gave a sad smile "Which one died or was it both?"

Dumbledore looked surprised for only a second "I see… Well to be frank , both perished in a car accident late last night and from the fact that you are aware I feel we must address another more pressing issue"

Hermione nodded.

"Though it is not my place I feel it important to inform you of thing's which will and are greatly impacting you. You were adopted by the Granger's but I am happy to say your father thanks' to you is very much alive" Dumbledore giving a slight smile.

Hermione's mind connected things in only seconds "Professor Snape is my father?"

"Yes he is indeed, though he is not aware you are the daughter his wife fled with and had thought you dead for a long time he is aware now and will speak with you tomorrow as Molly has already given him a sleeping potion"

Hermione knew there was more and waited.

"Your 18th birthday as of today was four days ago correct?"

Hermione nodded "Yes sir"

"Though I cannot tell you the entire story I wish for you to understand what has started occurring. Upon the 18th birthday a Vampire as well as a Veela began to change. This is the reason for your changing. Severus is a full blooded Veela, while your mother was the last decedent of the Tempesh Vampire blood line that is, until you. You my dear are half Veela and half Vampire. Over the next year you will have may changes and struggles though it is my personal opinion that you will handle it well as you are the most intelligent witch to Grace these halls since Rowena Ravenclaw herself."

Hermione's mind raced at breakneck speeds. Her parents were dead and that hurt horribly. Her father was Snape, they had never got along well but considering all that had happened she was more than willing to give it a try. Then what would her friends think. Then school next year. These and a million more questions ran through her strained mind.

Dumbledore could see it by the look on her face she was thinking and decided to interrupt. "While I'm sure you do indeed have a great number of questions I shall leave them for Severus as it would be better to hear the entire story, Also as you are just into the change there is no rush and no danger to you. Please do take the day off and rest my dear you have earned it. Also I wish to say how sorry I am for your loss and though the road ahead shall be hard I have faith you shall indeed persevere"

Hermione took a calming breath "Thank you sir, and I understand. I'm going to sleep should anyone need me"

Dumbledore nodded and encouraging smile as Hermione left.

Hermione did not sleep, for her mind refused as it wanted answers. Thus it was at 4am and after reading extensively about being a Vampire and a Veela , that Hermione made her way from the restricted section and to her warm bed to collapse.

Hermione had been so Shure staring into the morning sky just yesterday that their or rather her future would be bright. That life might have some semblance of normal, except now it seemed as if she was in utter chaos. Reading about it had helped to abate the loss of her adoptive parents. Unfortunately it hurt like hell on top of everything else.

Laying there Hermione cracked. The tears that had been held in so long burned down her cheeks, it did not surprise her that instead of the salt laced tears she was instead crying blood tears, and only the fact that she had read many books about the Veela/ Vampire nature kept her from being in hysterics. Hermione resolved to not dwell upon what she was by blood and what she would become for there was no chance she could just be normal and so she decided to stay strong and get through it. After all it was in her nature to be determined and stubborn.

As she drifted she contemplated what she had read. Apparently she was the last descendent of Dracula by her mother's side. Though she would be somewhat sensitive to light she wouldn't turn to a pile of ash. There were only two ways to kill her after her 19th birthday. She had been bothered that it said nothing of the year between 18 and 19 for Vampires and she guessed she would need to speak with Snape about it. Then thoughts of her adoptive mother swam through her mind making it difficult regaining her train of thought. Crosses, Steaks, Holly water, it was all rubbish. Vampires were immortal creatures bitten and turned and it was rare for a pureblood vampire to be born. The book had also said she would develop ability's and her appearance would change just after the third month and would have to find a mate by her 19th birthday or die (Oh bloody wonderful). That blood would be needed regular at that point but that had been all she could find. Veela's were also rare. They were beautiful, with gifts and ability's as well. They aged at an extremely slow rate, and were basically human vampires. Both possessed magic and Veela's also had to have a mate by their 19th birthday. But that had been all she could find. This fact was extremely frustrating to her. Sleep took her as the sun rose, and there she stayed.

At nearly two in the afternoon she heard a light knock, telling whomever it was to enter. She wasn't surprised to find Ginny staring at her eyes wide.

"Hermione why is their blood on your face?" Ginny asked as Hermione mumbled a cleaning spell that left no trace of the dried blood. Ginny sat down and hugged her.

Hermione told her what she knew and was happy it had not frightened her. Ginny held her as she cried again. A long wile later Ginny left promising to keep quiet about things till Hermione got it figured out.

Ginny was devastated for the girl she called sister. Hermione had been the brains of most of the Order's plans. Without her and Harry they would have lost. Ginny was determined to be strong and do everything in her power to be there for her friend no matter what.

After cleaning herself up Hermione decided to face the music and walked at a quick speed to the Dungeons.

Before she had even knocked the door flew open and Snape was hugging her tightly. This alone sent her into shock, after a short while Snape stepped back and smiled which should have seemed off putting or perhaps it would have been but he was her father and she now most certainly felt their bond since she had begun to change. That and he was all she had left.

They sat in his office facing one another. Snape opened his mouth as if to speak but Hermione beat him to the punch.

"I'm not angry at you only the situation and I want the whole story and the truth please dad"

Pride at having been called dad by his daughter for the first time could not be measured. He took a settling breath and composed himself and began to speak.

"Before I entered Hogwarts I had become acquainted with Lilly. I was not told about being a Veela until I was 18 years. Lilly was my best friend and we shared a special bond, we were soul mates but not in the way one would assume. You see when people share a bond of that nature they are called so because in fact they share the same soul or a fragment thereof. "

Hermione understood it having read about it. Two people who were not romantically close but more of a lifelong companion and friend whom you were able to meld perfectly with. She had a bond with Harry and Ginny of the same caliber. Hermione nodded for her father to continue.

"With Voldamort's rise and James and Lilly being the object of a prophecy many of us (the Order) began to take action. Though Potter and I loathed one another we kept peace because of Lilly. When I met your mother I knew she was my mate. We loved one another dearly, and when many of the Order began to have children and your mother and I had you the Dark Lord became angry. Though we had been able to keep you and your mother hidden he wanted her for his side for her power because of rumors. Just as he wanted to convert or destroy all of you. The Night of the Potter's deaths was the night your mother fled. We needed to keep you safe. She brought you to the Granger's who were old friends and they took you in. Your mother was murdered that night as well, he never knew of my connection to the both of you. I had been too late to help Lily but loosing you both had been…"

Snape's expression was deeply pained as he had lost the two women he loved and a daughter in the same night. Hermione hugged him and pulled back waiting for him to continue.

"I never knew if you had made it and I vowed I would destroy that parasite of a man as long as I lived. I met your mother at our graduation party by way of Narcissa Black as they had been friends and continued to be until your mother's death. Narcissa was there with your mother through her transformation and at your mother's request will help you with what she can. She is your god mother…. Lucius and Narcissa are Veela as well; Draco will begin his transformation in a few weeks' time as well. You must understand things had to be handled carefully, we passed all we could to the Order and though we may have appeared to be cruel it was only to be in his good graces as it would help to bring him down. We feel a great deal of shame for all we have done."

Hermione felt a wall of sadness at what she had been told. So many had given up their life's and Lives in an effort to destroy the horrid abomination that was Voldamort. Hermione nodded.

"We did all we could and when we heard the Prophecy it utterly shattered all hopes. None of us ever wished to pass on the burden of War to our children but it appears fate had other ideas. Though the war is thank Godric over finally there is a great deal you will go through, and for that I am sorry. It is not right to have had any one of you dragged into this horrid war but I am thankful that we are here now."

They talked at length about her mother and the past. Apparently though her father and James Potter did not get on well most were friends and had to either cover up or lock away memory's in an effort to keep them safe, which in the end had caused just as much pain though they would do it again if it meant they survived.

Hermione told him of all they had done. Snape beamed with pride and praised her continuously. They talked late into the night. He had mentioned some things about her being a Vampire & Veela but insisted Narcissa would tell her all about it when they had their meeting.

Hermione though she now understood the situation was still reluctant as she had been tortured in their home and still had nightmares. Snape assured her they would adore her and that they didn't hate muggle born's at all, and it had only ever been an act. Hermione said she wanted time to think before she spoke with Mrs. Malfoy.

They bid one another good night and headed for their respective beds as that day as well as the last many years had been emotionally draining.

Hermione slept well though she dreamt of her parents whom she missed.

Snape snored and for the first time in years he no longer felt the weight of the world and all its sorrow bearing down on him.

When Ginny pulled back the drapes to reveal the sun Hermione Hissed and glared. Ginny meaning it as a joke quickly shut the blinds and felt horrid and worried she had hurt her best friend.

After an hour of Hermione talking with Ginny the only thing Ginny said was "Wow and hear we though this year would be boring. Bloody hell, who gets an adventure next… first well you know… now you"

Ginny noticed the slight changes in Hermione. Her hair was not nearly as bushy and her eye's had a very light Smokey look, skin a shade paler.

Ginny and Hermione got ready for breakfast and weren't surprised to see they were earlier than most.

Everyone was still grieving and mourning there losses a few days later. Mostly everyone kept to themselves. Even Malfoy, Parkenson and Zibini had not uttered an insult at them as of yet. It was nice, and Hermione wished they could all be friends instead of Enemy's. Really when one thought about it what was the point they were all on the same side anyway.

Hermione hung out with her friends hear and there. The repairs were coming along nicely and there were new improvements. Kingsley who had also faked his death took over as Minister and pardoned the Malfoy's, Snape, Parkenson and Zabini for all they had done. Things were slowly getting back to normal.

A few nights later after they had finished dinner Dumbledore told the whole story, only leaving Hermione out at her silent request. The room was full of shocked faces. Once the shock wore off Lucius, Narcissa and Draco stood to address the room.

Lucius spoke first "I would ask for your forgiveness but I am un-deserving. I regret I have wasted so many years acting instead of embracing those who might have been friends. I do not regret however that we are here today and are all free from a cruel man. I am aware trust is not an easy thing to acquire but I shall do what I can to earn it"

Narcissa smiled at her Husband and Son. "Lucius, Draco and I would very much like to start over. "

Narcissa walked to Molly " I beg you forgive us, you are wonderful people, we would be lucky to know you all and I can only hope you give us the chance"

In the blink of an eye Narcissa and Molly were hugging and crying. After a comment from Ron about blubbering woman and a smack from every woman in the room. Ron hid behind the twins and kept quiet.

Draco cleared his throat and walked to where Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna and the twins stood Pansy and Blaise following.

"I wanted to apologize for being a horrid git to all of you. I know we had our differences but it's in the past and it is a waste to hold grudges and treat you all as I have."

Draco turned to Hermione "Most of all I'm sorry for how I treated you Granger, it was inexcusable. I know I said a great deal of rubbish in the past and I hope one day for your forgiveness though I would understand if it was something you are unable to give. Just know that I think you are the bravest person I have ever known and I admire you for it"

Draco and Hermione locked eyes, both seeing one another in a new light, a smile on each of their faces.

Blaise cleared his throat after several long minuets of them being smiling statues which caused everyone to laugh.

Blaise and Pansy also apologized and though Ron was still very weary he also accepted their apologies as the other's had. Every person in the room noticed the tension and negativity evaporate.

Two days later they had finished up all the Repairs and improvements, and had even added a bit more than planned as there had been many suggestions of how to improve the school. Hermione had still not told anyone of her news but Ginny, nor had she spoke to Mrs. Malfoy. It wasn't that she was opposed but rather she was still coming to terms with how drastic a turn her life had taken.

Hermione had caught herself staring at Draco on occasion and caught him staring in return. She wanted to speak with him but knew it would have to wait until she spoke to Mrs. Malfoy.

They would all only remain for two more days before they departed for their homes. Hermione knew it needed to be soon.

CH 2

Hermione knocked on the door of the room in hope it would be Narcissa and not Lucius who answered.

The door opened and Narcissa smiled brightly. Leading her into a sitting area and summoning tea for them.

"Now I expect your father has told you enough that you know why I am to be your mentor of sorts correct?"

Hermione nodded.

"Wonderful, I shall start at the beginning and please ask anything you wish. A Vampire who is born is very different from one who has been bitten. Your Mother was from the most ancient blood line of Vampire's and we had grown up together and had formed a bond like that which I'm quite sure Severus had told you he shared with Lilly. Severus and Lucius were best friends and when I started dating Lucius and Severus feeling left out I introduced him to your mother. They were madly in love and mated to one another as Lucius and I were as well."

"You started your change on your 18th birthday and so by the last day of August your physical changes shall be complete. Though you change only slightly each day the last three days of the change shall be the hardest as your body will die and the last of the changes will occur. Now please understand I do not say what I am about to, to scare you but is vital you understand…"

"You must find a mate by your 19th birthday or you will die. I am sure it is quite a lot to take in but understand when you choose a mate he will be the best selection for you. He will have strong genes and be your perfect match in every way. Much like a true soul mate. He will either except you if it is a right match or reject you. If by chance he is like us and fancy's another mate. In that event if you are not matched by your birthday you will die. It is part of both the Vampire and Veela biology and is out of our hands."

"When your final changes occur at the end of August you will have gained new ability's and the like, as Veela's do, though there is no way to know which ones you shall receive until then as You are half Vampire and half Veela. You are or will become sensitive to light; as you age it will decrease. In the meantime black clothing will help as will sunglasses. Hence why many a Vampire story has a Gothic wardrobe for its character. It is practical and both Vampire's and Veela's have always had a more gothic sense of fashion. I promise it will grow on you."

"Also wile your core self will not change you will come to see things in a different light and be able to comprehend things better as your mind will strengthen. Be aware however that in this other things may serface"

"Also you must by the time the change Finishes have drunk or rather fed. While Vampire can eat human food it will not sustain them only blood will. Veela's do not need blood and are actually what some considered being Human Vampire's. "

"Oh yes.. and I am the only one besides Severus and Dumbledore who know. I assumed you would tell your friends when you chose but I do hope you do it soon. It is good to have a support system as it is an extremely taxing thing to go through. I also want you to know that I am deeply sorry for your losses and I am here should you need me. You see when Carmella named me your God Mother I felt as if you were my own, never having a daughter and though we are stranger's and you have suffered at our hands I care for you like my own and I only wish I could have spared you from my insane sister"

The entire time Hermione had stayed quiet absorbing all Narcissa had said before launching herself with blood stained cheeks into her arms.

After she had cried and the tears had been wiped away she sat about asking her questions.

"It's so much to take in. Thank you and I know it was not your fault and I do not blame any one of you except her."

"I don't know if I can drink blood it makes me feel like a monster, and if you will maybe talk to Dumbledore I would like you, him and father to explain to them all what has happened. It would be easier to have it all done in one go than prolonging it…. Also I want to have my last name changed to Snape?" Hermione asked sweetly

Narcissa smiled "Of course dear I will speak with them and your birth name is Raven Willow Tempesh Snape and I shall sort it out with the head master and the Ministry for you. I will also give you the key to your mother's vault. Now off to bed."

Hermione left feeling oddly at peace at least until she thought about drinking blood, her parents gone, and being a monster that is.

Narcissa was happy. She was also amused that Draco and Hermione had decided to brake there news to everyone on the same day. It was sure to be interesting to say the least.

Hermione stayed up late and told Ginny everything. Ginny to her surprise was happy she knew everything but concerned for her friend should she not find a mate. The whole blood thing didn't bother her as Bill was a Werewolf and already had a taste for it.

The next day after packing to leave and meeting in the great hall for lunch the moment was there. Hermione nodded to Dumbledore and prayed her friends would understand, most of all Ron who hated Snape.

Dumbledore stood from the large round table that had been conjured for meals as it was more personal than the square tables and cleared his throat drawing everyone's attention.

"I shall first like to thank you all for your hard work repairing the school… More importantly I will be speaking on behalf of Hermione as she has had a very trying few weeks. I ask that you do not interrupt and listen and that you be understanding and considerate of a dear friend. I will also on his behalf share Draco's news and ask that you treat him the same as this is a difficult time for them both."

After nearly an hour of talking Dumbledore had finished. After a million questions of course. She and much to her surprise Malfoy were swarmed with hugs and at least for her condolences. Everyone was very understanding and sweet. Ron looked a bit sad for her as he knew how much the whole blood thing would bother her.

Harry looked to her understanding how much the loss of her parents affected her as did Neville. Pansy and Blaise also looked as if the understood loss as Hermione knew there parent's had been death eaters and were killed.

The room went dead silent when Ron apologized to Snape for all he had done and promised to do better. Snape nearly fell off his chair when Harry hugged him and said that he apologized for his dad and himself and that he considered Snape family as he had been his mother's best friend.

When Dumbledore stood and held a Liquor bottle in the air and yelled "Drinks all around!" before he merrily skipped from the hall saying something about divine intervention and miracles that everyone looked to one another in utter shock and confusion.

Minerva spoke for the first time "Albus has lost his bloody marble's"

Snape shook his head "That old Fart lost those years ago, and has yet to find them Minerva"

Before they could help themselves the entire room was roaring in laughter. The adults weren't bad but Harry, Ron, Draco, Blaise and the twins had laughed so hard they had fallen on the floor in hysterics clutching their sides. Many hours later they had discussed where everyone would be going.

Upon Pansy's and Blaise's admission that they didn't want to go home nor had any family left Molly and Arthur had made it clear that they were more or less adopting the two. Molly and Narcissa were already planning summer activities as the young wizards stared on in wonder everyone but the Malfoy's¸ herself and her father would be going to the Burrow. Hermione would go with Snape, the Malfoy's would go home. They had all agreed on connecting their flu networks as the adults were sure the young adults would be hanging out often. Or rather was it they hoped they would as the need for peace was great and it seemed like that would be the way to start.

When the Malfoy's showed up for Sunday brunch Hermione and Snape arriving soon after it was tense. Animosity quickly faded. Teddy was frequently passed around. Even Bill and Flur's daughter was doted upon by the new arrivals. Friendships were formed and before they knew it they had become one extended and slightly weird family.

When everyone arrived for Draco's party it was easy to see the changes in him. He had grown three inches and was now 6'4. His shoulders were broader and he was more muscled than before, his eyes were now more silver. His hair a little longer and he was a little paler.

When Hermione walked in and greeted Narcissa Draco couldn't help but stair. Though he had teased her for years about how ugly she was she was always beautiful and even more so now. Draco had a crush on her for years, well since she had broken his nose in third year anyway. He had never pictured his life being this good, surviving the bloody war, being friends with Scar head and Weasel-bee and Hermione... They were going through nearly the same thing perhaps he should extend the olive branch as his mother had urged.

Before he could help it his feet were moving and he was standing next to her and his mother.

"Hello Granger, What no birthday wishes or present for yours truly?" Draco said giving Hermione a smirk.

Hermione looked at him "Well your mother was informing me that my new last name was accepted... Yes Happy Birthday ferret... And no you shall have to wait for it until the proper time"

Draco replayed what she had said "Wait you changed your name!... Why... And I and...I AM NOT A BLOODY FERRIT WILL YOU LOT LET IT BLOODY DIE…and fine I can wait"

Hermione was amused at his annoyance and minor tantrum. "Fine … anyway I changed to my birth name... Sort of like a new start as apparently it's a new me… so ya oh and it's Hermione Snape. By and by, I would not open the twin's gift, trust me." Hermione said shaking her head lightly.

Draco smiled "I like it… But you're still Granger to me sorry... And I figured as much... Oh and are your teeth crooked?" Draco gave her a wink and a wicked smirk.

Draco knowing it would flair her temper did it anyway. Draco took off running with Hermione not far behind.

Narcissa was amused at how the two flirted and didn't even know it. The entire room of people were up against the wall as to not get caught in the cross fire. Bets were being placed with Fred and George egging it along. It was chaos it a humorous way.

Draco felt how different everything had been. They had lied to him for a long time, it had been fourth year when they had told him the truth. He had trained with his father and Snape to protect his mind. This, now it was nice. If only he wouldn't die at 19.

"She's bloody scary when she gets like this" Ron said to Blaise

"That's why I put 50 on her" Blaise said smirking at Ron.

When Hermione tackled Draco by the couch the room nearly roared with laughter.

In a slightly strained voice while using his arms to cover his face Draco said something every man in the room aside from Ron knew to be most likely his last words. "Women you're crushing me!"

Hermione not missing a beat grabbed the throw pillow and began to hit Draco like her life depended on it

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME FAT!"

When the room recovered it took nearly 8 of them to pry Hermione off of Draco who looked smug and also afraid for his life. Draco looked as if he had been mauled.

The twins who had used there wands to record the entire thing and take pictures were more than happy to provide ammo later on.

When the results of the betting were announced Draco felt annoyed wile Hermione smiled brightly.

"Every blasted one of you bet against me except Neville, this is unbelievable" Draco shouted in a huff before going to change and fix his hair"

"It was fun teasing one another without the animosity behind it." Hermione said to Harry and Ron who looked at her funny.

"What!"

"Well…you mauled him" Ron said trying not to laugh.

"You bruised him…And it's his birthday..."

Hermione's expression went stark." YOU'RE DEFENDING THE FERRET!" Hermione stood looking confused though it was quickly replaced with a smile. Hermione excused herself to get a drink.

Her own best friend's didn't even remember her birthday. Not that she blamed them, being in a war fighting for their lives was vastly more important. But it still stung, not that she wasn't used to people forgetting her except when they needed help with schoolwork.

The rest of the party was just as fun. They as a whole however decided that even though Hermione's and Draco's tiff's were harmless they were kept an eye on as Hermione and Draco both had looks of plotting, their friends knew all too well. Hermione had sucked it up and put her worries to the back of her mind. It broke up at nearly two am with everyone both buzzed and tired and content.

Draco and Hermione agreed to be one another's support buddy until they found their mates. This conversation was a very long one, the worst part being they were a bit drunk. Everyone had been happy and having a good time. Though it almost seemed surreal to them they had each been glad to start over. It was definitely one for the books.

CH 3

Though they had taken to hanging out they didn't have to wait long for the next big celebration as Harry's birthday was quickly approaching.

It was surprising when Narciaasa and Molly decided to work together to plan his party.

"Payback Potter, my mother is bloody cracked when it comes to party's. " Draco said patting Harry on the back.

"Mum is going to magic a pool I heard" George said patting Harry on the back.

"Don't forget the four tear birthday cake" Pansy smirked at Harry's expression.

"Traitors, every one of you" Harry said in a joking tone only slightly afraid.

The day of the party wasn't as bad as Harry thought it would be. There was indeed a large pool and covered patio sat up. Tables of food and the cake. It was wonderful and simple at the same time. A nice change from the past.

Hermione was the last to arrive at five pm though the party had started at noon. Summer for a Vampire sucked. Hermione was in head to toe black but could still feel the slight burn of the sun on her now very pale skin. The dark sunglasses helped but it still hurt a little. She had been there for a half hour and only the Malfoy's had noticed her aside from her Father. As it grew late the party broke up, something about swimming tended to make the participants quite tired. Hermione had gotten Harry a new chess set. Proud she hadn't decided on a book as he looked much more thrilled at the prospect.

Hermione had developed some new skills which she had practiced with at length with Narcissa and her father and even Lucius who also happened to share the ability of levitation though his best was only about 20 feet as he was only Veela.

It still felt weird that they had formed a cohesive group let alone the fact that adults got on so well even Mr. Lovegood and Neville's grandmother had been bye a few times as had Lupin and Tonks. It had been tense between Snape and Lupin for a while but after the two had took off and returned two hours later they were fine. It was very weird to say the least.

Seamus and the Patil twins had also taken to hanging out as they were the only one besides themselves that would return for their 8th year though technically they would now be in seventh again with Ginny and Luna. The six girls had gotten to be quite close as they were somehow often brushed aside for quidditch.

Even poor Neville who had never been good on a broom had been roped in and was doing well with so many skilled teachers. The girls would give her a hard time about being around Malfoy but they got on well and had very stimulating discussions. Though they weren't often as nearly every day they hung out as a group. Hermione had picked up some wonderful reading from the Malfoy library and had over the summer read most of the books there. Her father said it was a product of her intelligence and Vampire/Veela mind as it processed information at an extremely high rate. Her friends teased her endlessly for it Draco being the worst. He had even at one point put together a test. It had been horribly complicated but she still had gotten every one right. Draco threw a fit, and had been determined to find out something she didn't know.

Though there had been a few occasion that a slight fight break out it was always handled. Ron and Draco were pleasant to one another but weren't friends like the rest.

About a week before the first day of school Hermione started feeling strange but pushed it aside. She had been helping Ginny and Molly with lunch when Gin cut her finger slightly.

Time stopped for Hermione. It felt like her throat was burning and she had the deepest urge to sink her teeth into Ginny but had the strength to leave the room quickly. So quickly in fact she seemed a literal blur as she sped past them outside.

Draco took a wif of air and realized there was blood in it. Knowing about Vampires Draco understood how much it would have hurt her and how much strength it took. Draco didn't say anything to the others about it as he knew it had upset her. He wished he could help.

Ginny, Pansy and Luna stumbled from the fireplace in the library were Hermione and her father had been reading.

"Hey Mione, we came to drag you shopping. We figured that way we wouldn't have to put up with the guys throwing a fit for being drug along and it would be funny to watch them scramble at the last minute to get their school stuff" Ginny said in an excited breath.

Snape chuckled and waved his wand producing a very large bag of money into Ginny's had "Please do enjoy your shopping, my treat."

Hermione glared and rolled her eyes but smiled and thanked her father as the other girls had. They had talked about what a teddy bear he was to the girls and how evil he was to the boys. It was quite amusing. They shopped most of the afternoon and evening.

They split up to gather their last few items Luna and herself were going to the Apothecary wile Gin and Pans headed to get a book they were still lacking.

"Hermione are Fred and George going to open WWW again, do you know?" Luna said in a sweet voice

"They have the capital to but want to wait until there done with school as well which is smart on their behalf after dropping out once"

"Oh yes I agree my father always said a mind is a terrible thing to waste but if it makes them happy then I suppose it would not be a waste "

Hermione adored Luna's perspective on things as it was very positive.

Ten minutes later a piercing scream from a few blocks over consumed Hermione's attention. It was Ginny's scream..

In a flash of rage fueled speed Hermione threw the man who had been about to strike Ginny. Pansy was on the ground but looked fine otherwise. The sheer force of anger consumed her. Her wand was out and pointed at the man.

_SECOMSEMPTRA! _Hermione screamed. The man began to look like he had fallen into a pile of knives as his blood soaked his cloths.

All reason left Hermione as she sank her fangs into the man's neck intent on ripping it out. She had fed from another person. Her anger left and was replaced by self-loathing as she pulled away leaving the man still alive but not far from death.

Pansy shook Ginny until she responded ordering her to get Snape now, so she did. Pansy knew Hermione was in shock. Pansy healed the man and Obliviated his memory and sent a silent alarm to the Auror's who appeared quickly. Luna was running to them as Hermione fell to the ground in agony.

When Ginny arrived in hysterics to Spinners end Draco and Snape knew something was wrong and upon hearing Ginny explain arrived to find Luna and Pansy holding Hermione down as she thrashed. Hermione's screams of pain were enough to nearly bring them to their knees in fear. Snape scooped Hermione up and went to Malfoy Manor.

They arrived and Narcissa was frantic.

Hours later Hermione's heartbreaking screams could still be heard to all those who had gathered. When Narcissa, Snape and Dumbledore entered the room leaving Minerva to tend her they looked grim.

"Ginny and Pansy being attacked triggered the change early. She however didn't complete feeding and her body is in a state of limbo. She refuses blood and should she continue in this state she will die" Narcissa said with tears in her eyes.

Pansy, Draco and Ginny slipped silently from the room as the others talked and cried. Pansy led the other two down the hall to just outside Hermione's room. When they entered Minerva gave them a warm smile before leaving them be.

Pansy sat in a chair by Hermione's bed and held her hand tightly. " I wanted to say thank you for saving our lives… I know the whole Vampire thing is hard but there's something I wanted to tell you… My brother was a Vampire, got it from mother but I did not. I watched my brother do the same thing, refusing blood… He died because he refused to understand blood is food... If you feed you don't have to kill taking small amounts is ok but right now you need to drink… Please I don't want to lose my friend. I need you guys ..."

Pansy cried as Ginny hugged her. Draco moved very close and whispered to Hermione "Please Hermione don't do this… Were in this together remember… Harry and Ron would be lost without you... Your father… Molly… please do it for us. Blood is just blood you won't kill, that man was arrested and you only were protecting them. Please for me drink... You're my best friend and I can't lose you when I've just found you"

Draco let a few tears slip before he felt a slight squeeze of his hand from Hermione's. He stood smiling to the two girls.

Pansy then Ginny had let Hermione drink though she refused to open her eyes. When she drank from Draco he had to practically lay his chest across hers as he was so tall.

It was amazing to the point it had given him a hard on much to his annoyance. As he pulled away Pansy and Ginny giggled.

"Well I would say someone likes things on the kinkey side" Pansy said trying to keep a straight face.

"That good huh ferret?" Ginny said greatly amused.

Draco let loose a low growl "So help me either one of you breaths a word of this and you will not live long enough to regret it..Understand"

Both girls rolled their eyes and nodded. Draco left quickly and in despite need of a cold shower.

Narcissa and Snape rushed to the room fearing the worst as her scrams had stopped and took in the two girls and the slight smirk and blush on Hermione's cheeks.

"Explain you two" Snape said in a fierce manor.

After explaining about convincing Hermione and leaving out certain details, Snape was overjoyed as his daughter was horribly stubborn he was glad they had talked her into it. From Narcissa's assessment she would be awake some time tomorrow.

Narcissa cleared the room and cleaned Hermione up. They waited.. and waited and waited.

By early evening the next day Hermione began to wake. She noticed how clear her vision was and how she could make out the tiniest detail. It seemed to her that her five senses were on overdrive. As she sat up she took notice of her hands. They were deathly pale white, her nails long and sharp. Hermione also noticed the absence of her heartbeat and was sad it was gone. She made her way to shower as she felt cold but she supposed it would be sort of permanent as she was technically dead though she often wondered about the How's, she was not brave enough to ask Narcissa about the mate and children part.

When she saw her reflection in the mirror she was stunned. She had grown two inches now 5'7. Her honey brown hair was now a deep chocolate with natural highlights and could be mistaken for black and hung down to her lower back in sleek waves with only a little curl. She was ghostly pail and had slimed and expanded giving her an hourglass figure and ample cleavage and hips and ass to die for. Her lips naturally were rose colored while the dark Smokey look of her eyes was even darker. Her eyes however were the most troubling as she saw bright blood red where her brown eyes should have been.

Hermione never cared about her looks but looking like a Vampire and a sexy one at that made her feel like even more of a monster.

After showering and dressing in black flair legged pants a black t shirt with an LP logo and some chucks she left the bathroom. It was not surprising to hear Narcissa enter before she opened the door and stepped into the room.

Narcissa smiled brightly "You are beautiful my dear and shall have to beat the men off with sticks"

Hermione giggled at her use of the muggle phrase as they left to reveal the new Hermione.

As they entered the room no one noticed at first but when Draco's head snapped up and his mouth hung open the entire room turned to her. The rest of her friend's jaws followed Draco's example.

It was an awkward few minutes but when Draco made a beeline for her and picked her up as he hugged her she smiled. The rest of the room coming to their senses and soon many hugs and happy tears followed.

Every instinct Draco possessed said to keep hold of her and not let go. His mind though decided to release her as he had actually growled at those who were trying to steal her for their own hugs.

"Mione, you're ok now right. Because it was bloody scary seeing you like that. … And thanks' for saving Gin and Pan's. Oh and…. What the bloody hell were you girls thinking going off like that?"

When Hermione growled and Ron jumped and hid behind Harry the entire room let loose a laugh.

"Ronald Billius Weisley! I am a grown women and can do as I please.. We handled it didn't we. Yes I'm fine so stop being an arse …we went school shopping"

Seeing Hermione's fangs was a bit weird but regardless it was still their friend and they would support her.

"Wait… School shopping… Bloody Hell School starts tomorrow and the rest of us haven't got a bloody thing!"

A mild panic set in among the guy's while the adult's shook their heads.

"My word.. Well get...haven't time to waste" Molly said handing her children money and had been ready to do the same for Pansy and Blaise who politely refused admitting they would go to their family vaults.

They had been about to leave when a Death glare from Narcissa stopped them. With a wave of her wand they were all dressed for public in tasteful outfits.

Molly hugged Narcissa "Bless you dear I've been trying for years with my lot"

Snape sensing an opportunity for payback looked at Ron "I do believe it is cause for celebration as this may be the first time in which you do not look as if you dressed in the dark"

Ron's face was a bright red. Ginny high fived Snape wile Blaise and the twins and Harry laughed at Snape's burn. Normal right?. Not.

They were dressed well and all in dark cloths, Hermione knew this was to detract from her. But in all honesty they all had to admit to one another how good they all looked with promises from the girls to Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Neville to help them shop for more adult wardrobes. Blaise and Draco laughed it up until Ginny informed them they would be helping as well.

It had been awkward at first with everyone staring at the group. It wasn't her appearance alone but the fact that former enemy's now appeared to be friends and they were looking more polished and like adults than in the past.

The guys made it their personal mission to intimidate any guy who dared flirt with the girl's and the girls were even worse. Ginny cast her signature Bat Bogey Hex on a girl who couldn't take a hint. Draco stuck to Hermione like glue and was so intimidating not one guy had dared to approach. Hermione sent they guys grateful smiles. They were all aware Hermione was not good with the whole dating and flirting thing. Except with Draco though everyone saw it no one was brave enough to say it.

If there were two people on earth who could shop 24/7 it was Ginny and Pansy. By 10pm they all had new wardrobes and there school supplies. The girls had in an attempt of male defiance been dragged into a high end quidditch shop. Somehow Draco had managed to covertly buy for each of them a new broom. When Draco presented them with the Phoenix 5000, the fastest and sleekest broom ever made Ron nearly died from happiness. Everyone but Hermione was excited. Even Luna had liked riding after Harry and Ron had shown her how. Draco was mildly disappointed at her reaction.

Everyone knew how she loathed flying but Draco was determined to break her of it and was completely willing to accept the abuse that would follow.

When they arrived back at the Manor a very angry glare from Molly and Narcissa silenced their laughing in a Nano second.

"It is 10:43 at night before your first day of school what have you to say for yourselves" Narcissa asked Molly quickly cutting in "Well, missing dinner… Not to mention Dumbledore has been hear for nearly an hour waiting to discuss thing's"

Hermione knew they would be lectured as she could hear them the second she arrived and used her nifty gift for blending into the shadows and slipped away to the lounge and had not been noticed. Some of her new changes weren't all that bad. This train of thought of course led to thinking which as of recent hurt quite a bit. It was all just so much to take in and if she was honest she didn't think she could take much more before she cracked if she had not already.

Hermione was so silent that neither her father nor Lucius had even heard her. "Good evening. My apologies for keeping you sir" Hermione said greeting the Professor.

She held back a giggle when Lucius ,Dumbledore, Arthur , and her father actually jumped. Lucius and her dad gave her an approving and somewhat annoyed look. Then smirking realizing the lady's had intended to lecture them excessively. Hermione took the opportunity to speak to Dumbledore and her father.

"Sir I have considered my position and if my father agrees I would like to keep my first name and take the name of Snape when I start school. I am aware it shall cause a great deal of controversy but coming out now would be better in the long run. Also as to keep the facts straight I feel Mr. Lovegood publishing an article before that wretched vile women Skeeter is able to manipulate it to her likening. Vampires are rare yes but in the wizarding world hardly news breaking. Nothing to personal but enough so the publicity will pass quicker. Also though I am aware I am ineligible for Head girl I believe it would put the parents and students at ease if I were to be away from the populace aside from meals and classes and let them approach me."

The men were not surprised at her deductions.

"Quite right my dear, we have also discussed it as have the Malfoys. You are quite right in your assessment as that is precisely what we have intended as well as a few other minor details" Dumbledore sat smiling at the brightest witch he had ever met.

"My daughter of course would know Albus she is the brightest of any age" Snape said with smug and proud.

Lucius snickered " Draco was wretched to be around when Marks were sent, coming in second. He is competitive and thanks Salazar for you as he is now a much wiser and studious young man. Though his tantrums I must admit are amusing"

They were laughing when the others entered the room. Glairs at Hermione were enough to wake the dead and yet didn't faze her. They were flabbergasted at how truly ninja or rather skilled she had become.

Once everyone was seated Dumbledore informed them of their course of action. "In an effort to put to light what has happen of late Mr. Lovegood will publish the story and be modest in how much detail is shared. It will be difficult but will ease with time I assure you all. Also to ease the situation and the fact that in essence you are all of age to use magic freely we had decided those in this room shall share a dorm along with Mr. Finnigan and the patil's You shall attend classes based on career paths you might peruse as well as being teaching assistants. You will receive master's credits for your classes and assistance. We also took into consideration the circumstances and you are all a lovey support system for one another. As you have all completed your graduating tests by mail this year is a formality and wish you to enjoy it as you have all earned it. Tomorrow you need not ride the Train and may flu to my office at 6 pm and be present when the students enter. This year our goal is inner house unity as there has been enough fighting to last a lifetime. I ask you to try to influence your peers and strive for a positive change."

All but Hermione and the adults were flabbergasted but they understood the sense in it. They all excused themselves to eat as they had missed dinner. Hermione felt that knowing feeling telling her she needed to feed but ignored it, and also felt she would intrude on a meal that would do her no good to eat.

She had vanished in the shadows before anyone realized. Hermione needed to think as if she did anything but. She appeared and found herself in front of the home she had lived most of her life.

She entered and the sorrow sank in. Memories of a life that had died just as she had. She supposed it was part of the life cycle logically but her heart missed them. She made her way to her room and opened her trunk. Packing only a few necessary things like photo albums and pictures and the like she shrank the trunk and placed it in the inner pocked of her robes before falling to the bed bloody tears slipping from her eyes.

In her mind she knew she needed to harden herself to it all. It was there and no spell or potion could fix her, fix the monster that was now a part of her. She had her life planed and now it was useless. She needn't work for the bloodline inheritance she was inheriting from her mother but she needed to. Keeping busy kept the hurt away. How could she marry someone she didn't love? How could she be ok with outliving them all as it was a Vampires curse or would be after she mated any way… Her friends and weird sort of family. Draco. Draco had not been a complication she had not expected. Damn that ferret!..

Time for Hermione meant nothing at that point.

"Where is she, Mione went poof twice now.. Bloody hell" Ron said in a worried tone.

"Guys chill, Mione just needs to cope. She spent her birthday destroying the cup and saving us, then her parents die and she finds out Snape is her dad and she's half Vampire half Veela… She felt herself die, Vampire remember, plus all the new ability's and the whole mate thing and maybe only living till 19 and…" Ginny huffed out gasping for breath. Pansy patting her on the back, when they all shred a look like they understood for the first time the full weight of the situation.

"How could we forget her birthday?" Harry said hanging his head.

"How could we be so insensitive..." George said "She hasn't even fed at all "Fred spoke

"We went off to eat and didn't even take it into consideration" Neville said feeling ashamed.

"She doesn't need pity! She needs friends who care and are attentive" Pansy hissed out knowing what it was like second had.

"Let her have her time and as we have realized our mistakes we can correct them ... right" Luna sat in a sweet voice.

Everyone packed and readied there things for tomorrow. Draco however couldn't concentrate on such insufferable things like that when His Hermione was out their alone… Wait His.. She would never be his; they would find mates and get on with their lives. It would hurt to lose his best friend someone he had come to care for dearly. If only it could be her…

Draco pushed it to the back of his mind and packed, or rather Winkey packed and he supervised as he didn't want his robes in a wrinkled ball tomorrow.

CH 4

Hermione arrived back at the Manor early 4am and packed. After taking a shower which was wonderful as the heat had soothed her immensely she dressed in black skinny pants that hugged her curves foe black wolf fur boots a black bell sleeved peasant top and readied her cloak by her purse. The best spell ever invented had to be the extension and quick dress charms.

She was hungry and though she wished she didn't have to it was either suffer and get to the point she had with Ginny that day or take a little from a few and erase she had done so. She chose the less of two evils.

As she made her way to the fireplace she felt a presence heading toward her and before she could be caught she disappeared into green flame. Draco came through the door and having felt her presence but only an empty room had greeted him "Blast". Draco's sleep did not come easy that night.

When Hermione returned her inner monster was satisfied and Pansy had been right only taking a little from multiple was not as bad as she had assumed. She had also found she had acquired more ability's and had changed into a Raven and a spider that night. It was quite strange but wonderful as well now she understood the draw to be an Animegus. Sleeping for a Vampire was strange she was asleep but could discern movement and sound she determined it was a sort of survival mechanism ingrained within her genetics and didn't think of it further upon wakening. Hermione woke at noon and dressed as she had earlier and read for a while.

A knock on her door drew her from the book and invited whomever it might be inside.

Draco entered and Hermione smiled "Where'd you disappear to Granger?"

Hermione mentioned gathering her items and going to feed but left out the details. Draco knew she was only skirting the edge and wasn't going to press her.

A wicked thought crossed Hermione's mind "I was wondering if maybe we could all go flying as I haven't used the broom you got me yet."

Draco thought he struck gold. Hermione stood and summoned her broom and replaced her wand in her thigh holster. Draco jumped up and ran down the hall yelling for everyone to suit up for quidditch. The cheers were heard quite clearly. Draco came back in with quidditch gear and began dressing Hermione over the cloths she wore. It wasn't until Draco was done and smirking that her mind started to function once more.

"Draco Malfoy what in the bloody hell is this?" Hermione said pointing to what she assumed was and old set of Draco's.

Draco smirked and shrugged "Don't want you to get hurt is all" Draco said in such an innocent voice her heart nearly melted. She gave him a scowl "Fine go change and let's go shall we"

Ten minutes later when Hermione and Draco arrived on the back lawns where Draco's private quidditch field lie stood their friends quite stunned.

"OMG are you wearing one of Draco's quidditch uniforms" Ginny asked

"Finally brought you to the dark side huh" Harry said to her chuckling as he said it.

"Vampire… kind of my thing now remember" Hermione said with an evil grin.

The twins fell into one another laughing. While everyone else face palmed.

"So you mean you're serious, …you are going to ride a broom"

"Yes Ron"

"Reilly!"

"Yes RONALD!"

….

Hermione grinned and took off at tremendous speed having perfect control and doing maneuvers better than even those on professional teams like she had been doing it all her life.

"Did she just…" Harry said dumbstruck.

"Bloody brilliant" Ron said adoring his best friend's skill on a broom.

"Make's Krum look like a sodding joke" Fred said nudging George.

…..

Gitters had set in as they one by one went through green flames to Hogwarts. After welcoming them in just in time to greet the students as they came in. All eyes being on them were a little off putting but nearly every student had made it a point to smile and thank them in spite of it. Hermione's appearance was what most were gossiping about. At the end of the Feast Dumbledore announced all the news and gave his customary speech. Most were shocked to hear the edited version of their story but took it in stride.

The feast had gone well though the fact half of the seventh year boys thought she was beautiful and had openly said so Draco would scare then off quickly. They approached and were asked to decide on a password.

"Quidditch!"

Their dorm was amazing, (except being in the tower by the dungeons, even Draco had to admit it. It was the perfect blend of the house colors. The large living space housed three couches and three chairs. It reminded Hermione of a gothic Victorian theme only more lived in. A Kitchen, dining area and study area. Boy's dorms were up and left wile girls were on the right and unlike the house dorms they could enter one another's sides, as well as their rooms. Though the girls had to share a large wash room as did the boys everything had been put away for them and so they changed into comfy cloths and sat to talk in the common room.

Not one person was surprised when Blaise pulled out pumpkin juice and fire whiskey. Handing the bottles around and glasses when Seamus huffed and summoned a large bottle of jack Daniels while everyone but Hermione looked at it confused.

"It's a muggle liquor like fire whiskey only it don't burn to bad, best sodding drink there ever was" Seamus said.

While Seamus filled there shot glasses Hermione summoned her own bottle having been a favorite of hers since she was 14 and had hung around with her older friends during the summer.

"To new and old friends" Said Harry raising his glass

"To be free of that tosser Voldie" Ron said

"To a year that's as normal as it will probley ever be" Neville said

Everyone took their shot and stared at Hermione as she drank deeply from her bottle.

"oh shut it you lot!... I happen to like it and have now for a long while, I'm not that goody goody" Hermione said in a huff.

Hermione by nights end was only buzzed at best. The others didn't fare as well as they were all tanked, getting everyone into bed and a hangover potion down their throats had proved to be a tedious task as only she and Draco were soberish enough to help.

They had never laughed so much in their lives at the things there drunken friends had said.

The spelled trumpet sounds that blared fifteen minuet's before breakfast sent the inhabitants into a frenzy of action. Draco and Hermione were dying of laughter as they stumbled down the stairs most looking like they had been on a bender with no hangover. Hermione muttered a spell to clean them up a bit before they headed to the hall.

Her father smirked at her from the staff table knowing full well they had drunk from their appearance though no one commented. After breakfast they were asked to fill out career assessment forms and to write careers they had an interest in. Then were informed of who they would be a teaching assistant to.

Harry to help with Flying first years only. Neville Herbologie , Pansy Arithmancy, Ginny with Charms, Ron Astronomy , Blaise Transfiguration , Fred Apparition ,George Alchemy , Luna Care of Magical Creatures. Draco Potions, Seamus Goblin study's(which wasn't held often), the Patil's Divination and muggle study's.

And Hermione was to rotate where needed as would be told to her each night for the next day. It appeared the Professors had given them their best subjects which wasn't so bad.

There classes were split based on when they were assisting but knowing it would be only their group for the advanced classes it would be more like private tutoring for 3-5 or so of them per subject.

When Dumbledore released them Hermione stayed. "Sir… I need to leave to feed" Hermione gritted her teeth.

"Oh my yes I had quite forgotten we have acquired blood for you my dear you only need to ask Dobby dear when the need should arise. Also as you are they only student to get perfect scores on both your N.e.w.t.s and O.W.L.E's we felt your help as an assistant would be invaluable. Also as you are quite responsible we will allow you to leave the grounds so long as it does not interfere with your work… As you are still developing your skills it will be necessary for you to attend sessions with Narcissa and your father hence we will be issuing you a turner as to accomplish these tasks with ease. Dumbledore handed her a paper with her weeks schedule before dismissing her to join her friends.

This week was going to be busy as she had five advanced classes and was assisting with four this week plus four sessions, two with her father and two with Cissa. It was going to be a busy year indeed.

Though they had received the morning to fill out their forms their first class was advanced potions with her father who she was excited for, surely a first for any student.

….

Hermione arrived first to class taking a seat in the front so she could speak with her father. Hermione showed Snape her schedule for the week.

"Albus gave you a turner correct,(Hermione nodded) Do be careful and not over work yourself my dear" Snape smiled as the rest filled into the room.

"Today we shall be splitting into groups and making three potions that shall be beneficial to you this year do pay attention"

For the first time they all took interest in potions much to Snapes surprise. "The first is a remedy for too much drink and is quite useful…(the entire class looked sheepish) The second is a potion to help with concentration… The third is a complex potion to aid in replenishing blood as the hospital wing is always in need of it"

Weisley, Longbottem, Finnigan and Lovegood shall do the first. Zabini, the 4 twins, Ginneva and Parkenson the seconed, Hermione ,Potter and Draco the third. Now to work pg 494 in your books.

Three hours later much to Snapes surprise all three potions were perfect. They were shocked when Snape allowed them to take the entire supply of hang over potion.

"You cannot show to your classes in disarray, Minerva would have your heads. However do keep it to a minimum as you all are supposed to be responsible adults and wizards."Snape said giving a knowing smirk.

….

"Now remember they fire hands spell is extremely advanced and hard to do… do not be discouraged"

One at a time they attempted the spell. It was a silent spell as well as wandless and few wizards could do it. Seamus surprisingly was able to produce it, the fire surrounding his hands but not burning as was the nature of the spell. The others cheered for him.

"I should have figured our resident pyromaniac should handle this spell with ease, well done" Minerva said turning to Hermione.

When Hermione attempted they were amazed as the flame of her hands went from normal to blue to green to purple to red to black. When she produced the black flame which was the hardest flame to master Minerva nearly fainted, Hermione had been doing well until her senses picked up blood in the air Neville having cut his arm. Her concentration was lost and the flame sped up her arms and was burning her pale sensitive skin.

Minerva countered the spell and panicked as Hermione hit the floor her arm's horribly burned. Her friends were frantic. Seamus went to get the med witch wile Harry sent a patronus to Snape.

Draco was close to tears as if her pain was his own as he held her steady careful of her arms. Her friends fussed horribly. Snape and Poppy barged through the door Seamus not far behind.

"What Happened?" Snape said examining his daughters arms and looking to Minerva.

"The flame hands spell Severus… she… managed to produce them all even the black flame… But she became distracted and…"

"Severus and Poppy were in Awe, as it was rare and powerful magic. Severus took note of each of them and noticed the cut on Neville's arm. Following his eyes the others noticed as well. Neville moved as far away as he could and Poppy healed the cut. Neville felt horrible, and apologized nonstop as Snape healed her, Draco refused to be more than half a foot from her until he was satisfied she had been healed completely. Harry, Ron and Ginny were much the same.

…..

"Did you see Dennis, he's nearly as bad as Creevy the older was. Poor Harry has to keep shoeing him off" Ginny said as they sat down with the others"

"Ya apparently even though the houses are fine they've formed teams" Pansy said.

"wut you mean teams Pan's?" Ron said stuffing his mouth.

"Well you guys have noticed how they treat us like bloody super heroes, and are super nice.." Gin said Pansy cutting her off "a lot of the students from each of the houses have a favorite … Team Harry to name one… We each have one though from the looks of team Seamus they will mostly be in medical for blowing themselves up.. It is too funny."

"Ah so that's what the buttons are for, I had been wondering" Luna said

"Maybe we can mentor them or something, you all remember how hard school was for us at least it has changed for the better" Hermione said pondering her already full schedule.

The rest of them laughed and shook their heads.

…

Ch 5.

The first two weeks had passed quickly. Hermione still struggled with blood but was getting more control. The ability's she had gained were also progressing nicely. Between classes, assisting and trying to mentor, they all were kept quite busy. Hermione more so, as she had training to attend as well.

….

"oi did you hear team F&G gave theirs a goodie bag.. Bloody had my hair purple for two hours cause my blasted brothers" Ron said looking annoyed.

"Yes I had heard though you giving yours that much candy before Snapes class is going to bite you in the arse.. He was not happy." Harry said grinning

"ya well Pan's and Gin gave theirs makeovers and now theirs like 16 new lovebirds snogging senseless" Blaise said

"You hear Draco was showing his how to pick up girls.." Neville said sheepishly.

….

It had turned chilly as the first week of October rolled around. Their already hectic lives were more so with the addition of quidditch. Harry, Draco, Ron, Fred, George, Pansy, Neville, Blaise and Seamus had all decided to help out with practices even though they couldn't be on the teams due to their age's as per school rules.

Luna with Hagrid's help proved nargles were actually real and they had made a huge impact on the study of magical creatures.

Hermione was by this point feeling the strain of her extremely full schedule. The Professors were thrilled with the help she provided. Her father and Cissa were impressed with her progress as well. Mentoring the younger students was fulfilling and aggravating, especially with the stupid notion of teams that had formed. Her brain hurt from all the thinking it had been forced into. The Mate issue had gotten know where and time was ticking bye. Though she had gotten better about feeding she would many times forget or ignore her hunger, thankfully she had a better hold of her self-control where it had been concerned at least.

From the letters they received Ron and Draco's parents adored one another. The Malfoys showed them how to act and be more (polished) as Draco had called it while Molly and Arthur showed them how to cut loose and enjoy the little things. Snape also visited them often. Bill and Flur were doing well. Teddy who was living with them was brought for many visits to both Homes regular.

Mr. Lovegood had built a huge following to the Quibbler after running the only legitimate story about the battle and her situation, it also helped that Luna had proved the existence of what many thought did not exist. Her father had also said Neville's grandmother had been having tea with Molly and Cissa on a regular basis and had become good friends though they had not told Neville, for sake of seeing her at Christmas and the shock it would give him. Charlie was doing well and had discovered a long lost species of Dragon and was thrilled.

Most days things were good but Hermione also had her days where she would get depressed at the fact that as of yet she had not felt any connection to her mate, though with Draco and the boys practically acting as over protective fools any time any one came near her with romantic intent. Dyeing at 19 had not been part of the plan she had cultivated but looked like a distinctive possibility.

Hermione loved learning it was her own drug but being it was Friday and the weekend Hermione had decided do not do a bloody thing and simply relax. Hermione quickly changed from her school robes as they were covered with potions remints from the first years. (Bloody first years).

The knock on her door had surprised her as she had learned to turn off or at least turned down her enhanced senses. They had all been so busy they took to leaving notes for one another on their doors.

"Come in"

"Hey Mione, can I talk to you?" Ron asked looking confused which for him wasn't new.

"Of course Ron"

Hermione listened intently and upon already knowing about said situation gave her friend honest advice.

"I think you should ask her out… You two like one another a lot, everyone's seen it. Be romantic and listen to her like you do now except there will be more snogging and such. Besides if she asked you out in front of everyone you would be embarrassed and you know it"

Ron had a huge smile on his face "Thanks' Mione you always know what to do… How are you.. How's the whole Mate thing going…?"

"I'm fine just so busy all the time you know, and hear we thought it would be a boring year…. Not well I'm afraid, but there's still time no worry's"

Ron gave her a sad look for a second and gave her a hug before heading off to Godric knew where.

A second knock came just after Ron's departure.

"Enter"

Harry and Neville came rushing into the room…

"Mione.. Help please Gin and Luna said we had to take them on a nice date as its first Hogsmead weekend" Harry huffed.

"If we botch this… we won't have girlfriends any more… just not time to plan now… oh God… I love Luna I don't want to be single…" Neville said looking ready to cry.

Hermione wanted to die laughing but refrained.

"We were so busy we forgot, not to mention there has been no date's in like.. Well a bit actually.. Cause you know with everything and now I feel like a bad boyfriend… Ron will kill me" Harry just hit panic mode pacing Hermione's room.

Ten minutes later everything was arranged it would be romantic ish and were their plans Hermione only acted as a sounding board.

Knowing Gin and Luna would love it she felt a slight bitterness at everything arise but was outwardly unaffected. A talent she had picked up from her father.

"So you see any one you fancy yet?" Harry asked hopefully.

"um..No, it's been crazy with everything, you guys know… it's fine Cissa said I would know the moment it happened or should anyway so…"

"Sorry.. it must be hard.. Um you feeding ok… it's just you never eat and don't sleep and…"

Hermione smiled at Neville "I'm fine guys.. I eat when I fill the need… and I don't need much sleep. Don't worry I'm just busy is all. Truthfully we've all been busy.. "

Harry and Neville smiled and left her to read thanking her for her help.

It was Friday night and they could go to Hogsmead or home, thanks to Dumbledore. Draco felt pathetic he had been trying to track Hermione two bloody weeks and only managed to get glances. Damn vampire speed of hers. Was it so wrong to want to talk to his friend? Yes they had been running around like lunatics they were so busy but it was no excuse. Unless…Was she mad at him, no could be he had not even given one rude comment for months.. But…it was or rather had been too late for a long time as he knew he cared deeply for her.. Loved her. But it wouldn't happen, the moment their mates showed they would and could only be friends. Why make her suffer like that, or maybe the feelings were his alone…or maybe…

"Blast it!, I don't bloody care." Draco said changing into a nice outfit but not too nice and of course black before knocking on Hermione's door.

After getting yelled at the door flung open to reveal Hermione in nothing but a towel Draco's entire train of thought left him.

Hermione laughed and invited a dazed Draco in.

When Hermione came back dressed and looking beautiful Draco regained his words.

"So what would you like to do tonight?" Draco asked with a smirk

"Well I missed you to ferret.."

Draco rolled his eyes before bounding over to Hermione and lifting her into a bone crushing hug,

"Of course I missed you, my mind has gotten lazy without you the last two week's… And my mother has seen you more than I have… I'm kidnapping you for the weekend and commandeering the others upon occasion. Also as you have yet to spill on the ability's you've gained I expect we shall be talking a great deal" Draco's smirk growing by the second.

Hermione's mouth was dangerously close to his neck and it was horrendously difficult to not sink her fangs in. His blood smelt like heaven.. "Draco put me down now!" Hermione said in a cold flat voice.

Draco put her down and looked at her. Her eyes startled him and Hermione flinched back.

Draco now concerned put his hands on her face slowly " Mione what's wrong… your eyes are white blue.. And please tell me so I know what to do.." Draco's voice full of concern and hurt.

Hermione hung her head "I could smell your blood beneath your skin …and I.. Uh… um"

Draco stepped close to her holding her." How long since you fed… and don't lie.. One of my ability's remember."

"Three day's but I'm fine I have control"

"That long without is not good for you.. Blast women.. Don't you know how to feed yourself" Draco said with an edge of panic to his voice.

Before she could retort Draco was only inches from her pulling his collar aside and exposing his neck.

"Are you daft.. I can't.. I …" Hermione said stuttering.

"You will or I'll tell Mother and Molly not to mention Snape" Draco smirked knowing he had won.

"That's blackmail!"

"Slytherin remember, and if that's not enough incentive I'll tell Gin and Pan's"

Hermione was screwed and she knew it. "Fine you git"

As Hermione bit down her body grew flush with the warm blood entering her. It was like chocolate truffles, good whiskey and cherry pie rolled into one. Draco's loud moan made her retract her fangs and step away afraid she had hurt him, taken too much blood.

When their eyes locked Hermione thought she saw lust but dismissed it and rushed to steady him.

"Draco are you ok.. Did I hurt you… did I …"

"no, I'm perfect you didn't hurt me at all.. I.. I'm meeting you down stairs in half an hour bring your cloak and broom." Draco said giving her a smile before exiting her room.

The night had been fun the earlier tension had evaporated and were catching up and talking about everything being as close and closer than best friends. They argued still but it was only ever in a light or teasing manor, most of the time. They had only argued badly a few times and to those around them it was an act of god, at least that's what Snape had said.

….

Saturday was mostly spent with the respective couples ( Harry& Gin, Ron& Pan's, Neville & Luna doing there long overdue date.

Hermione, Draco, Fred, George and Blaise and even Seamus, Padma & Parvati had hung out all day.

"You know what I think. We need dates" Fred said George continuing "Bloody pathetic not having one first weekend out"

"Well I could have had one but I didn't want to make you lot feel bad" Blaise said dodging several jinx's and laughing.

…..

When the three couples entered the common room to find their friends doing the Macarena to loud music they nearly died laughing. Noticing the liquor bottles they figured they had started the party early and quickly joined in the debauchery.

"Omg we should play truth or dare! Ginny shouted to the room. Being most were buzzed they agreed

"So we take turns asking questions, truth or dare or if you pass you take a shot. No more than five passes. Are we ready."

"Harry truth or dare?"

"um dare"….

"Hermione truth or dare" Ginny asked planning to stick it to Hermione for having to show everyone her belly button piercing.

"Truth "

"Do you have a tattoo?"

Hermione glared "yes" venom filling her voice.

Hermione finally caved after much harassing and showed her tattoo. A small dragon just above her pubic line.

"A Dragon!" The room shouted in surprise.

Hermione was pissed "Yes!... I Like Dragons.. Have since I was little"

Ron slapped his forehead " that explains why you wanted to save the Gingot's dragon"

Most didn't get the reference and once it was explained got it. "If you wanted to ride a Dragon you could have just asked me" Draco said smirking before taking off running.

It only took a second for them to realize Draco was another word for Dragon before Hermione blew her top.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY..YOU ARSE…" Hermione took off after him. Fred actually conjured popcorn for them as it promised to be a hell of a show.

That night went down in history as the night that must not be named, and was never spoken of as they had done thing's and said things that were even for the brave best left unsaid.

Sunday was wretched .They were all passed out on the common room floor when the portrait swung open Snape entering extremely annoyed face palming. After wakening them he addressed the room.

"It is wise to enjoy ones youth and I would not begrudge you it however…. Mr. Zibini should you ever venture to fly past my window starkers again I shall bring down a horrid detention upon you!"

Blaise looked ready to die of embarrassment, while the rest of them killed over laughing.

CH 6

It was one week from Halloween the biggest holiday in the wizarding world.

Dumbledore stood at the podium to make the before dinner announcements.

"Now as the The great night is nearly upon us, we are to hold a grand Costume ball on the 31st 6pm to midnight. Also as many of you know World and national quidditch teams are looking for recruits and have asked to scout Hogwarts student's sixth year and above may demonstrate their skills and upon graduation may be offered a spot. The scouts shall arrive tomorrow and stay two days hence…. That is all…." Dumbledore wavering his hand the feast appearing. The entire hall was abuzz with talk and plans.

The talk for her friends was about the tryouts and only after everyone agreed to go out did the topic switch to the ball. The bitter feeling in Hermione returned and she excused herself claiming a lesson she would be late for. Leavening before anyone could make a comment.

Ron, Harry and Neville had asked the girls the second the announcement was made. Ron sat by Draco and whispered quietly. "Mate she'll be pissed if you don't ask her, look at what happened with me."

Draco left feeling horrible he couldn't ask her they weren't together and it would be weird and he wouldn't be able to control himself, it had taken all his power the last time when she went with that blasted Krum… ugh

Hermione was painfully going about thrashing a tree in the forbidden forest. She was angry at the situation. Why wasn't she allowed to be happy what had she done to deserve a life with someone she hardly knew or die at 19. Hell of a choice. Her arms were cut and bleeding but oddly enough she didn't care.

…..

The scouts arrived at lunch. Draco and Ron nearly fell out of their chairs when the saw Victor Krum as the Bulgarian scout as he was the coach and captain as well.

Hermione fought the snarl that was about to erupt from her throat. Hermione used all the gifts she could muster to disappear in a literal poof of smoke.

Her friends and Snape looked shocked, and concerned.

Albus who had been observing carefully was now Shure of his suspicions, and though he out not to meddle he simply could not help himself.

…..

By the late afternoon in which they had all decided to try out Hermione was annoyed to say the least. How could she not own her own uniform… think…think… Draco!..

Hermione pounded on Draco's door, and when he sensed her he began to panic as he flung open the door.

"Draco I don't have a quidditch uniform…" She looked hyped up.

Draco smirked and conquered his spare. She changed in his bathroom and when she reappeared Draco smiled and proceeded to magically alter it to her form adding her last name on the back. _H.G. SNAPE._

Hermione smiled brightly, telling Draco to hurry up she kissed him on the Cheek before running out, and only realizing what she had done when she stopped in her room to get her broom.

Hermione had avoided that pompous arse Victor thus far. Her mind had been plotting ways in which to seek revenge. Her inner voice was quite Wicked on occasion like when she got mad or annoyed or… At least she controlled it most of the time… maybe she shouldn't she was a blasted Vampire after all..

As Hermione walked onto the pitch she indeed felt wicked as she had one hell of a plan. The entire student body and staff were there. The students sat in there "Teams" Harry and Draco's had the most and she wasn't at all surprised. When everyone spotted her in the form fitting Slytherin uniform that hugged her curves, with her broom looking every bit the vampire she was. Ghostly skin, blood red eyes, rose tinted lips, sharp fangs and dark shadowed eyes.

Those who had remembered the old her were currently in jaw hanging shock. She couldn't help but smirk as she stepped into her group of friends. Victor looked dumbstruck.

"OMG you in green…" Ginny gasped playfully, as they had seen her in it before.

"You know Mione, if you go evil the good side is screwed to bloody hell.." Ron said smiling and giving Draco the evil eye.

Everyone laughed as they joked with her about Draco's now her uniform. Draco looked smug and proud and teased her as well.

Pansy and Ginny didn't miss the death glairs Hermione was giving Krum. This was bad… Hermione wouldn't hate anyone ever well… except Voldie but that was expected. Krum must have screwed up bad…

The others caught on as well.. And were puzzled and ready to punch him in the face at least the guys were… the girls were worse.. Plotting where to hide the body sort of worse…

They lined up and went through a magicked course, very extensive. Every one of them displaying impressive skills. Hermione was last…

Snape caught his daughter's eye and smiled proudly as he knew she was easily the best and would show them all…

At the signal Hermione mounted the broom with encouraging smiles from her friends and father and a silent "good luck" from Draco that she sped off at an unbelievable speed. Her precision and agility showed her flawless maneuvering and the fact that she was easily the best player they had ever seen..

As she landed her friends swarmed her. Singing her praise. They were all on adrenalin high and hadn't noticed Victor Krum approach.

"Herm-io'ney"

Every person but Hermione froze parting so their clear line between the two.

Victor grabbed her arm with extreme force and tried to jerk her forward. Thanks to her supernatural strength she dint budge and pulled her arm away cocking it back as the moment he turned around Hermione landed a fist to his face with such force he flew back through the air nearly 15 feet.

Utter silence…

Hermione hissed in the direction the git laid and mounted her broom and took off at breakneck speeds toward the tower leaving her murderous intentions behind her.

The entire stadium was shocked. The stunted lot looked at Krum and looked disgusted before following Hermione's lead. Draco being the last made his way to Krum leaning down looking lethal and murderous.

"Stay away from her or you will regret it "Draco hissed and growled like a lion before mounting his broom and making Shure she was ok.

Everyone leavening the stadium, Dumbledore looked horrified when Snape headed to where the young man laid… thankfully Minerva ran after him.

Krum was taken away just before Snape reached him much to the small crowd's amusement.

Her friends landed to see her seething with anger. After calming down she had explained about Victor trying to force himself on her and about him kissing Lavender Brown just after he had the night of the Yule ball.

Her friends were appalled Draco and Ron were murderous. After much plotting and calming down Hermione finally decided it was in the past and to let it go as he was going to have to regrow many a bone in his face if he survived that was what everyone calmed.

Surprisingly with his uncles tie's to Voldie and he himself suspected of it no one did much of anything as it was self-defense they claimed.

…

"Draco you landed on park place… you owe for three Hotels… My that's a lot…" Hermione said grinning wickedly.

"What!" " Evil women you are bankrupting me… A MALFOY!... … …..Fine I'm out"…. "Blast" Draco said joining the remaining players who had fallen to Ginny and Hermione's Donald trump like Monopoly skills.

Twenty minuet's later Ginny conceded to Hermione…Hermione smiling waved her wand to disappear the mess.

"She's worse than Draco…"

"Is that possible…"

"She's worse than my father with business in real life"

"Ya mate she can be bloody scary … How you think we won the bloody war?"

"We should live in fear"

"She would have killed ol Voldie on principle alone"

"Shut it Harry …I am not that bad!" Hermione said pissed. Waving her hand at the guys who had been the only ones to comment aside from Neville and the five girls who were smirking.

Hermione turned their hair pink and they hadn't even known. No one said a word but that night everyone could hear the shrieks from various rooms as they obviously discovered there very cotton candy pink hair..

Ginny had learned the art of blackmail well and took a picture via want for use later…

….

Hermione was weary, the last few days had been weary.. Neither Draco nor anyone else had asked her to the ball and it hurt… a lot. Was she that horrid a creature.. Of course she was ... Well she was damned any way… might as well embrace it and give them something to talk about….

Draco felt like an arse they had hung out twice and seen her in passing and had not had the courage to ask her.. Bloody hell he was going soft and pathetic… an utter mess. Draco had prayed she would be there as he entered and approached his friend's.

Ron caught Draco and whispered "Bloody Chicken.. She'll be mad for months.".

Ron shook his head and sighed going back to Pansy. They all gave him a pat on the back… Bloody hell they all knew… Was he that transparent… No or she would have seen as well.

Hermione was the Goddess of night incarnated. Her dress consisted of a black strapless corset with a curve hugging skirt of black silk, lace and raven feathers. Raven feathers also lined the trim exposing her now ample cleavage. Her hair curled and in a Victorian style top piled with curls and the bottom falling in curls to mid back also bearing raven feathers. Her father had given her Jewelry for the occasion a large black diamond on an elegant silver chain matching earrings and bracelet. Her eyes even darker and her eyes a piercing white blue. Lip's a glossy black. Stiletto lace up heals. She looked good she had to admit.

Hermione had not let herself admit that she was a better vampire/vela than human. It felt like admitting loss.

Hermione was nervous as she flapped her wings and slowly descended into the great hall..

The entire room turned to the Raven that had flown in and as it descended it began to transform into one Hermione looking like a legendary magical creature and Goddess. So beautiful but with an edge of danger to her energy. No dress like that could be real is what most of the girls thought.

The golden group's jaw's hung open. Their Hermione was extraordinary… Each of them had spent the last 7ish years amazed by her, any time they had needed her she was there, she was the best and of course being a vampire wouldn't change that.

Draco knew in that second she was it… the one… his everything… he couldn't survive without her but they could only be friends she had said she couldn't marry a mate she didn't love.. She could never…He had to be her friend and be happy when she found her mate though it would kill him to do so…

Draco hid it perfectly as he walked up and presented his arm to the beautiful women he loved more than life itself.

Hermione smiled at the shocked faces and was generally shocked when the room erupted in applause as Draco approached. Her scare tactic had failed. Darn…Wait what I was just trying to impress them with my skill and knowledge…

Draco led her to the dance floor. As the danced everyone could feel the love radiating from Draco and knew she had no idea. Poor Draco…

Her friends chatted with her a little but mostly just smiled.

Hermione knew it would come when they would start treating her different but they had not. She was hurt Draco acting so smooth and unaffected hurt to…

Hermione couldn't stand it. She used her skills to sneak from the hall. She needed to fly it was so freeing..

Hermione beat her black wings unaware her friends and father watched from the court yard worried.

Hermione landed in the forest and transformed. She changed into a jet black wolf which was of large size and ran… ran.. Ran… Look Hogwarts. Hermione maneuvered herself to the tower still in wolf form and sat on the patio of the outer door.

Draco and Neville had been coming back from Snapes when they saw the large black wolf. They raised there wands as Hermione transformed. Both men were staring..

"Hey Mione.. Uh that's cool uh hey can I talk to you about something with Luna.. Please" Neville said

Draco was angry at Neville steeling her away and went in to pout and pace…grrrr

Neville looked at Hermione "You haven't ate in days?"

Hermione let the surprise of his bluntness show on her face..

"i…um..well… I .."

"I know what you're doing dyeing a slow death… I can't let my friend go down that road" Neville said in a hurt and sad tone while walking closer.

"I don't have the choice… it is what it is … none of it will matter in the end…" Hermione looked like a stone, cold and dead on the inside (vampire state not withstanding) except the horrible sadness that was present in her eyes.

"It's too late. Your gone aren't you.." Neville said feeling defeated.

"Ya I let go and I'm ok with it, I've made my peace" Hermione said trying to sound confident.

"Fine I won't force you and I'll keep it mine only but I won't leave you... You're my friend and you've been through more than any of us. I've got your back" Neville said hugging Hermione.

Hermione didn't feel so hopeless, not so alone…. Neville would have never been pegged as depressed but she got it, she knew him more in that conversation than they had in seven years.

They walked back inside.

CH7

…November had come to an end as the cold and snow lay all around signifying the holidays were close. Hermione still hung out and spoke but only the bare amount. She wore a good mask… only a few times had people began to catch on…

She hadn't spoken to Draco except for six times in the last month. She kept it together most of the time but inside cried constantly. She had six months and she was running out of time. The only person she had any feeling for was Draco but they weren't mate's only friends.

They were two day's from the Holliday's and everyone had passed there mid-terms with ease. The four red head's Molly and Arthur were along with Draco, Lucius, Cissa, Pansy, Blaise and Harry spending it at the Malfoy manor as the four adults were inseparable. Which in fact creeped them all out like they had to answer four adults instead of two. Neville and his gran as well as Luna and her dad would be there. Even Seamus and the Patil sister's had managed to spend several days.

Ginny had wrote that though they were good at keeping it under wraps and had overheard Fred and George whispering about what to get the Patil's for their six month anniversary. Ginny pleaded her not to tell but her and Hermione had always been close enough to share like sisters about gossip.

Snape and Hermione were going to Paris. The museums, and anything to do with learning something, shopping, and just having a relaxing holiday.

Hermione had everything packed when Neville came in and gave her a sad smile "You Shure your human only you an Snape would do something to learn on Holliday" Neville said smiling.

" Nev, I haven't been human since the day I died… and yes this is my first Christmas with my dad.. It's just you know something to hold on to when…"

"I'm glad it's good for you.." Neville said "Just please don't disappear it would crush em "Seamus said from behind Neville.

"Seamus.. Hey"

Seamus came up to Hermione and put a bracelet on her cold wrist. It was silver with many tiny real looking four leaf clover's dangling from her wrist. As Seamus hugged her and left to go home. Neville approached and gave her a Large potion looking bottle filled with what Hermione knew was blood by the smell and the burn in her throat.

"Neville!"

"No look it's my Christmas present to you. .. for an emergency… please take it.." Neville said thrusting it into her beaded bag.

"Thank you Nev, now go already "

Neville left and Hermione ready to walk to the common room to flu when she was grabbed from behind and snogged senseless.

Hermione pulled away from Draco a minute later looking at him with an (omg… my god.. perfect kiss but what the bloody hell) look.

Draco pointed to the mistletoe above them that if you got caught by it you were trapped until you snogged.

Hermione smirked and punched Draco in the arm and walked away not looking back. It took all of her will power to not think of how she wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with him.

Little did she know Draco felt the same?

…..

Vacation had been wonderful, Hermione had loved it but the happiness didn't last long. Her father's plan could only last so long.. They came back to face day to day life. The Malfoy's and their guests had had a wonderful time and everything had been great… but Hermione and Severus being gone had made it feel incomplete. Draco moped and was cranky. Cissa was beside herself though she kept it cool. She feared for Hermione and considering her decline in interacting she was shutting herself off.. Had given up… It broke her heart and she was sure Draco's.

Draco and the rest understood how important it was for her to be with him this year but he loathed that she was away. Her friends had missed her terribly

It was two days before Christmas and Draco found himself in the cave he, Pansy and Blaise had spent their summer days in. He felt sad and a bit lonely though he couldn't explain why. Blaise sat beside him after he had been gone an hour.

"Spill it Drake, I know when something's bothering you" Blaise said in a serious tone.

"I…Don't know?" Draco said looking more down than he had in a long while.

"Give it time, things will work out. Have a little faith mate" Blaise said nudging Draco to go back to the house.

"Pan's I'm scared for her, it's like she never stop's she hasn't been to the dorm's in weeks. " Ginny said in an upset whisper to Pansy the day after Christmas.

"I know, all we can do is try to be there for her. It's hard… Granger, can do it, she has the whole Bravery and stubbornness on her side." Pansy said giving a smile.

Hermione was grateful she needed so little sleep. The nightmares were horrible. She had felt better clearing her mind away from everything she would miss.

By New year's Hermione was glad she was not head girl as every common room housed wild party's… and booze here and there for the students who had come back early at least.

The party in their dorm was in Full swing... Most were quite buzzed.. Hermione was FUBAR! ( Google it if you don't know). Draco was watching her like a hawk after she finished her fifth bottle and had indeed drunk more than even Seamus. Pansy grabbed hold of her and took the short cut to the astronomy tower.

As the two girls stopped at the top Pansy let loose "What the bloody hell !, Mione! , drinking yourself to death… even Vampires have limit's!"

"I know Pan's its just hard. "

Pansy hugged Hermione.

"You want to see something cool Lucius taught me how to do?" Hermione asked her friend

"Duh"

Hermione began to float into the air a shocked Pansy watching her biting her nails. Hermione had risen over forty feet and was quite high. The sudden fireworks distracted her and her concentration slipped and she was falling. She could change into a raven but the fall was thrilling. She tried…

"Oh no…no very bloody bad!". She couldn't transform and felt extremely drained…..

Draco had sunk to spying and was currently on his broom floating just out of sight but she still in his. Seeing Hermione levitate was amazing and also terrifying… That kind of power was not easy to obtain… And the other's … then she's been so cold and off and looks dead… her smile gone…. Draco's heart broke just looking at her. He loved her so much … it hurt to be away from her and she didn't even know…

Then Draco's heart sank as she fell.. It was on instinct that he flew at her at suicidal speeds. Draco caught her and held her so tight she would have bruised. Draco sat her on the broom and held her close.

"Neat trick… Forgot you broom though…" Draco said slightly hurt.

"Oh shut it… I don't need rescued… I'm not bloody Cinderella… Malfoy" Hermione was beside herself with warm fuzzy but remained calm.

"Um… right well I was out flying and you looked like you needed me to pull a Harry so…" Draco said in hopes of not starting a fight with his witch. He had missed her terribly.

Both laughed "Weasel-bee would have missed you and hit the bloody wall... you're lucky I'm just that good" Draco said smirking.

"Ego much…Ron's not that bad, you two bicker like old woman"

"We do bloody not!"

"Sure ok… weird huh?"

"Wut?"

"Life …who would have guessed we would be where we are now"

"I hoped, at least the friends and No Voldie part… it fits in the right way.. All been through the war and survived and are happy (or I would be if I had you)…"

"Ok..." Hermione panicked...

Draco landed and was to slow to catch Hermione as she bounded out of his sight.

"Bloody hell!" he huffed as he dredged back to his room.

…..

Hermione felt worse when Pansy chewed her out but they made up straight away. It was so odd that they were such close friends but it worked. Each had found some where to belong. The war had a deep impact on each of them as did life in general.

Not even a blasted kiss on bloody new years as Hermione drifted having truly been tired and ready to drop.

…..

Draco and Harry and Blaise and Ron sat in the DADA classroom with Snape practicing defensive spell's as they were each considering choosing careers as Auror's. Much to their surprise Snape was not so bad and had even cracked a few joke's in his sleek monotone voice which only caused the four to laugh that much harder.

"Draco… you think Mione is alright… it's just well she's been with Nev.. and Pan's and Gin and even the twin's and Seamus see her more than we do?" Harry said with a frown

"Don't know Potter… it's like she's bloody avoiding me I mean… bloody hell… my parents see more of her than I do.. My mother's letters are informing she's doing well and has a lot of skill… she said she seems more tired and i… well I bloody worry Potter!... she's…it's… I'm …"

"You love her… don't you?" Harry said eyeing Draco.

"Yes… she might be mine but I could never be hers… after everything… and I just want her to be happy" Draco said looking morose and defeated.

Harry felt horrible, he felt like that with Ginny and until they started dating was an utter mess which though he was still well kept displayed the same signs.

"Why don't you tell her?"

" I can't" Draco said in a whisper"

Meanwhile across the room …..

"Draco's not a git most the time but even if he was I wouldn't wish it on him.. he looks bloody miserable" Ron said

"I know …He must have turned down thirty girls this year… and he is acting like a hormonal girl… He's got it bad and act's like he's fine." Blaise said

"Never thought I'd bloody say it but why don't they just get together… Things are different Hermione… is just… she worries me ya know not the whole Vamp thing but that she's acting half dead and she's distant…." Ron said sadly

"What can we do… you know how they both are… bloody insane… but they fit and just don't see it" Blaise said pondering a plan.

"Now remember it is not like a Patronus it is a manifestation of you in animal form is fashion like a Patronus that acts as a sort of Protection shield… " Snape said showing them the method to produce it.

Blaise's had been a large Bear, Ron's a giant horse, Harry's a large wolf and Draco's a massive dragon.

"Bloody show off" Ron said giving Draco a light punch in the arm.

….

" So as this meeting was set up to aid in your career placement we will go over a few thing's and get your classes started" Minerva said smiling at her favorite students.

"Pansy and Ginny, you have decided to open a shop of Fashion. Well done as it is a thriving industry… now have you any plans or sketches for your business."

"Well Professor we do, we have a business plan, a detailed expense report and nearly all our design's done" Pansy said smiling to Ginny

"We also chose a location and have a shop lay out in mind" Ginny said smiling brightly.

"Wonderful lady's " Minerva turned to Neville

"Well…. Um… I would like to go with something in herb's or potion's and maybe after a few years teach, but I don't rilly know" Neville said looking unsure.

"As both you and Hermione have received praise is those and other areas I hope you shall peruse those avenues." Minerva said turning to the twins.

"I am to assume you two shall re-open your shop"

"Yes…Even though were not open business is good" Fred said

"Can't catch our breath" George said grinning.

Minerva rolled her eyes as she had dealt with far too many a product of their creation.

Minerva smiled looking to Seamus a sigh escaped her " I suppose as it is your forte you shall be going into pyrotechnics.."

Seamus shook his head " Well it's fun ta blow stuff up … but I wanted to get into being an Assistant of sorts, as I'm familiar with all sorts of thing's and won't chance blowing thing's up ma'am"

Minerva smiled "Thank Godric"

Minerva turned to Hermione "What about you dear?"

"Well I wanted to be a medic-wizard but … I always loved potion's and am as you said with Herb's and a variety of other subjects maybe open an apothecary."

Minerva smiled "Perhaps as you and Mr. Longbottem share similar interests you may go into business together"

Minerva turned to the Patil twins "What are your plans ladies'?"

Padma smiled " Well we are going to open a tea shop"

Parvati smiled and looked excited "It's a tradition in our Family and as the last of our line we would like to honor it"

Minerva beamed "Oh I just love tea… Oh well yes that will do …off with you"

An hour later the excited group of friend's had a plan for their futures. Hermione chose to keep her negative thoughts to herself. Fred and George having experience opening a business offered to help them make plans for theirs.

Luna had not been there as she was taking a position at her father's magazine upon graduation.

…

Hermione and Neville entered the Potion's class room which was empty.

"I want to open a shop, but when I die I want someone there to handle it. Neville ,will you be my business partner?"

Neville smiled "Of course,"

Hermione and Neville sat for hours planning. Snape, who had returned to the room and listened to them intently.

"Well I must say it is a noble profession and as there are so few decent one's left it would be welcome I assure you" Snape said giving both a smile. He knew how Hermione had become depressed and upset and it did her good to dwell on other things and of course she would be following in his footsteps.

"Were.. I mean sir that Fred, George, Seamus, Ginny, Pad , Pav, Pansy, Hermione and myself are going to look for locations tomorrow. Fred and George offered to show us the ropes of business" Neville said with conviction.

"Good.. Those two have a head for business and should you like Lucius and Myself shall come as I have a day to myself"

"Yes please, it would ease our nerves" Hermione said smiling at her father.

….

"Here we are then. Now the ally is a prime spot for wizard shopping the world over and of course you shall need shops on the main street" Lucius said as the group strolled up to WWW.

"The shops on either side of us are free" George said to them.

As the group looked through the window's they were impressed by the empty shops.

After much debate and Snape and Lucius grilling the agent who was in charge of selling the two shops they decided them ideal. With her father and Lucius their paperwork went quickly and of course being War Hero's helped not to mention the names of two extremely Prominent wizard's.

"I believe if you all shall allow I should like to help you go over all your business plans as you know I have many, there are often things overlooked in opening a business and I do so wish you all to succeed" Lucius sad smiling to the group.

Everyone even Fred and George were more than willing to accept as strange as it was having thought them the enemy but turned out to be true friends of the Order a fact that still surprised them at times.

They returned to Hogwarts minus Lucius exited at their prospects.

CH 8

By the end of January plans for their **"Real world Witches" **clothing store Ginny and Pansy were opening a month after graduation were complete as was Neville and Hermione's. Hermione and Neville had decided on **Black Dragon Apothecary **as the name of their shop but refused to tell anyone. Neville hadn't even had to ask why Hermione picked the name as it was painfully obvious. His thoughts turned to the ring he always kept on him for the last month not quite knowing the right time yet to ask Luna.

Seamus was hired as a four way assistant for the shops, for which he was grateful and a little surprised when they had asked him. Though he said at that rate he would probley also need an assistant?

Hermione's lesions were going quite well and she was even busier as she now had two lesion's a week with Lucius to control her levitating.

To say Draco was annoyed would have been a gross understatement. He had not seen Hermione since new year's.. They weren't avoiding one another at all, but Hermione was doing what she did. Be the best. Draco began to worry as she was sleeping so little and feeding rarely. He couldn't stand it. Had to do something.

…..

"Mother… Father…?" Draco said as his parents came into his sight.

"Draco dear whatever are you doing here it's the middle of a school day?" Cissa asked worried.

"Well I've come to get a few days off for Hermione I think a break of sorts would do her well"

"Of course Son, she quite advanced and has even surpassed you my dear boy perhaps you could study together. It would be good for her… She has a habit of pushing too hard…now if that is all back to classes" Lucius said giving his mother a smirk.

That had puzzled him… they were up to something.

….

"Sorry for disturbing you Miss but master Snape say tha ms. Is to take two days of school and training" The elf smiled and disappeared.

Harry had picked out the perfect ring. He had loved Ginny for a long time and he knew she was the one.

Hermione shook her head but was relieved as she had been feeling quite tired and weak. Her ability's and strength were already leaving her… 4 months was all she had left…

The Roses she had been given were a sweet gesture bt her friends on Valentine's day but she had decided to spend it alone. All or nearly all were with some one or at least had a date. Pathetic, once a nerd always a nerd.

Hermione dressed in her now customary black clothing. Black hoody, shirt and pants and boots putting her hair in a high pony tail grabbing her broom and heading for the pitch. She would have normally transformed into a raven to relieve stress but the last time had been a close call. Hermione knew she was worse now and didn't want to chance it hence the use of the broom. Not even bothering to bring her wand.

Hermione needed to let the stress and anger go, riding a broom was the perfect escape. When had she became so angry and bitter and cold, she couldn't remember and it frightened her.

Hermione mounted her broom and took to the sky. Hermione knew she wasn't dressed for flying but the fact that she didn't feel the cold was a big plus.

Draco was nervous about his plan to kidnap Hermione for two days to get her to relax it was a good idea. He needed to clear his head and for Draco that meant flying. He changed into his uniform and mounted the broom the second he was outside.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Pansy were taking a walk and weren't far from the pitch.

Hermione was running out of momentum to live… 4 months was not much time…Draco is always talking to other girls… Have his mate any time now…mum. Dad…Veela, dad…friend's…happy and moving on with their lives…Malfoy's…Draco… Damn that bloody ferret!

Hermione knew she was being more reckless on her broom and almost couldn't stop herself but until the second before she knew her body was going to make a jack-knife turn on her broom she had not realized it. The monster in the back of her mind loosened her grip just enough …Crap!

The jerking force itself would have been enough to break a human's neck... but not her ,she wasn't so lucky as to not feel it as her body skidded along the ground like a pebble on top of water.

Draco had been hovering back from the stands so he would not be easily seen.. Veela eye sight was wonderful. That's when he saw her… Part of him wanted to die that second, but the deeper part urged him after her…He wouldn't make it…oh god…

Harry ran with all his strength raising his wand… It was too late

Ron felt sick…

Ginny screamed…

Pansy ran… and fell to her knees as tears poured out…

Hermione felt every pain, every cut, every broken bone… she laughed in irony at how the pain of all that had happened in the war couldn't measure to this… In that second she wished she was dead feeling as if this might be her punishment for all the lives' she had taken… Death eaters but still people… danger to those all around me…. Then the world went utterly black.

Darkness to Hermione was both disconcerting and confusing. The whisp's of conversation were just as bad. Hermione didn't know how long she had been in the dark but it must have been a long time.

"Sir…it's been three months…"

Alarm bells rang in Hermione's mind. It wasn't possible…

Hermione's eye's flew open as she scrambled from the bed. Dumbledore and Harry looked at her in surprise.

Hermione's mind ran at the speed of light. Something wasn't right… off… not right. Her instincts were screaming at her but she didn't care she was awake.

"Well what a surprise my dear we had lost hope" Dumbledore said in a voice that didn't have its normal kind undertones.

"We pegged you for dead… Mione" Harry said with a slight smirk.

The others came rushing into the room. After receiving Dumbledore's patronus.

_"I can't break through but her distress is obvious Albus.. we're running out of time"_

Hermione took a seat on the bed, feeling weak as she had been asleep so long.

_"Well looks like sleeping beauty is awake"_ Ginny said with a sneer.

"Bloody stupid" Ron said pulling Pansy into his arms.

Hermione searched the room for Draco but didn't see him. Her heart fell and settled in the abyss that was her stomach.

Hermione noticed the coldness in her father's eyes, something that had not been there for a long time.

After ten minuets' of put down's from her supposed friends and family Hermione couldn't stand it anymore.

"Find the bloody git…she's…I can't lose her" The voice so quite she had missed it.

"Of bloody course I know I was careless and stupid…it was a mistake. How can you be so mean?" Hermione screamed as her bloody tears stained her pail face.

The room went quite as Draco strolled in holding hands with the beautiful Astoria Greengrass. Hermione felt sick, but hid it well.

"So Granger's awake…about bloody time, figured the beauty sleep would do you well but considering how dreadful you look I shall assume it did not" Draco said pulling Astoria close and a wicked evil grin on his face not a shred of her Draco could be found.

Hermione wiped her face and gave a smile "You've found your mate then?"

"Of course, though from your stupidity you Granger will probley die by month's end considering you are lacking yours though I'm not surprised in the least as you look like a nutter"

Draco's words had shattered her last hope. Hermione refused to let them see her be weak and smiled a brave smile.

"I'm happy for you Dra…Malfoy. You all look well, now if you'll excuse me I'm sure I have a lot to catch up on."

"Well about time, we were sure your weak skills on a broom would have killed you off" Blaise said with a cruel smile.

"Pathetic if you ask me" Fred said

"Can't even bloody kill yourself properly" George said looking just as cold in regard to her.

"So, Granger tried to off yourself…pity you couldn't finish your task. Regardless I can't have you ruin my reputation and I don't know what possessed me to be your friend but were finished"

Draco's words hurt every inch of her now shattered heart. But she was able to hold back the flood of tears. She wouldn't let any of them see.

"Oh and mudblood…I'm head girl now"

"Oh yes…You aren't Head Girl any more… Astoria is" Pansy said giving Hermione a glair.

At that point an eerie feeling sped through her. When she opened her eye's the murderous glairs that met her eyes were enough to bring her world crashing down. It felt wrong…

"Oh…Well where shall I go then…" Hermione said in a deflated voice.

"You shall be in the third floor dorm alone as it is the only place we could put you" Minerva said in a voice that was layered with ice.

It bothered her. That nagging feeling , something about being head girl she couldn't place. Her thought's turned to all she had been told and the truth was it crushed her knowing she had lost everything.

…

Hermione entered the cold and dark dorm, no fire in the hearth and was much like her abandoned and empty.

How could they be so cruel, so mean? They hated her for one mistake. No friend's… just alone. Hermione fell to the cold stone floor and wept for the loss and hurt. She wept for the emptiness she felt consuming her. It shouldn't surprise her of course after all she was a monster.

She used her wand as her things were piled in the room with little care and was surprised it had not been broken. She spelled the room to look like her old room in her parent's old home. She collapsed on the bed as her resolve failed and her tears flowed.

When she woke she found the note on her side table from Dumbledore saying she was failing all her classes and was excused and would do summer school if in fact she was still alive by that time.

How…Why…why would this happen.?

Over the next two week's Hermione felt herself becoming weak and tired. The strain of the situation was horrid. The fact that she had still herd the deathly quiet voices in the back of her mind was troubling.

Her once friends and family took to avoiding her like the plague wile insulting her in every manor possible.

Hermione decided to take a long walk to the black lake when the voice's started again/

"Please wake up…" the voice said.

"Bloody perfect now I know I've gone round the bend…stupid voices"

"Look Pansy the Mudblood filth is talking to herself…not long now before she hit's the dirt" Draco said as she passed him leaving out the back toward the lake.

"I know…I'm counting the days" Pansy said in a cold voice.

Hermione ran…

When she arrived she screamed until she collapsed against a tree. Hermione cried for a long while before her mind was made up. All the pain and hurt of the last two week's had made the decision for her. The hallow emptiness and pain of feeling so utterly alone, growing weak to such a point had proved her worst nightmare.

"Hold on.. Just a little more"

Nightmare…something not right. Her mind screamed, and then the voice was gone.

Hermione knew living like this was a joke, of course she didn't have to…yes she could do it.

Hermione rose and stood going deeper and to the lake's edge. Raising her wand the spell leaving her lip's against her will.

"What am I doing…I don't want this.." Her mind recoiled.

It was too late as she began to feel the kiss pulling the last bit of happiness she had held for dear life away from her.

So close… nothingness.

She rebelled and had attempted her patronus but there was no happiness left to give it strength as she fell onto the cold ground.

The voices were loud and piercing as a brilliant white light surrounded her. Suddenly she understood everything.

The entire gambit of emotions swam through her as she recoiled from her entrance into the real world. Voices entirely too loud to her sensitive ear's.

…..

"Hermione…?"

Her eye's flashed open to reveal the hospital wing filled with her friends, father and professor's. With great skill she maneuvered off the bed and had her back to the wall her instincts telling her there was a threat.

Eyes on shocked faces greeted her. Many opened their mouths but not one word was spoken.

"Hermione luv…you're safe" Draco said approaching her slowly.

"You are safe.. No danger." Snape said also approaching her.

Hermione's mind was spinning. It was all a nightmare...it had to be. Why?

….

CH 9

The confusion of the situation would have been an ordeal in of itself but Hermione's mind had worked quickly to piece every last bit she could remember.

Yes she had been a bit depressed before the whole Viktor issue but it had gotten much worse after that. Her friends and family rejecting her, not being head girl (she realized she had never been to begin with) failing school and feeling so alone were her worst nightmare.

Hermione knew of only one curse capable. This curse was one that was forbidden and if her guess was right she knew who to go after.

As everyone began to creep closer she saw him… The vile filth that had made her suffer. Before she could help herself her hand was wrapped around Viktor Krum's throat as she held him in the air.

Several things happened at once. Very concerned voices suddenly filled the air.

Hermione looked into his eye's and saw fear, not just fear but shame and pain. It took every ounce of control to not kill him and instead dropped the pathetic sod to the ground gasping for breath and half dead before turning to the room of wide eyes and concerned faces.

Not wanting to break down in front of them she put on a brave face. "Who died?" Tone half serious half joking.

Out of the corner of her eye she noted the Auror's hauling away Krum, sure that he would become quite familiar with Azkaban.

Hermione was bombarded with hugs and smiles and even some happy tears.

The moment Hermione saw his beautiful grey silver eye's a wonderful feeling washed through her. As the two rushed to hug one another the relief both felt was overwhelming.

After what Ron joked was the longest hug in history they explained everything, one starting and the others jumping in to put in their part. She was surprised to learn that they had all been looking for a solution for the three months she had been out of it. The nightmare beginning a month ago after she had completely healed but had been in a spell induced coma.

It had taken them a while to place all the clues together but Snape and Draco had done it. They had found Krum and right after he had been forced by her father and very angry friends to perform the counter curse which so happened to be as she received the Dementor's kiss in her nightmare.

Everyone had witnessed the last of her essence being sucked out and on instinct had cast their Patronus's which had crumbled the slight hold the curse had still had on her.

The shocked and concerned faces were replaced with excessively loud questions, comments, and nearly everyone trying to talk all at once. Thankfully Dumbledore had put wand to throat and let a thundering "Quite!" silence the entire room.

"Now I expect we all have quite a bit to discuss, and we shall after Ms. Snape has been released by Poppy. Until which point we shall leave her in peace, we shall meet in my office in an hour the password is cherry cheesecake." Dumbledore said with a smile and a knowing twinkle in his eye as he turned to exit the med wing.

Hermione was grateful as it would give her time to collect her bearings.

Hermione's friends and extended family came to give her hugs but began talking. Snape nodded to Arthur and Molly as well as Lucius and Narcissa who gave Hermione a warm smile before leaving the room.

Her friends however did not get the hint.

"You are dismissed or shall I assign detention" Snape said in his most annoyed voice wile issuing a death glair.

Everyone began to leave promising Hermione to see her soon. Ron leaned over to Harry

"Oi, the bloody Dungeon bat has returned eh.."

Ron jumped and nearly walked into the wall when he heard Snape's voice "Detention tonight Mr. Wesley with your mother should suffice" Snape grinning as he said it.

Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny and both sets of twins who were still in the room burst out laughing seeing the fear on Ron's face.

It felt good to laugh, to be home, to see the real people …to see Draco.

"Sir…but…she.. But… My Mother… I'd rather face Voldamort" Ron said in a hysterical squeaky voice.

The entire room was laughing so hard they were near tears.

"I expect I shall let your idiocy go as I am feeling generous however make sure it doesn't happen again understood?"

Ron nodded his head before dragging the other's out with the exception of Draco and Ginny. Snape went to find Poppy in her office.

"Uh…Draco you need to leave so I can change" Hermione said her voice a normal tone.

For the first time in three months Draco smirked "I'm sure I can help you get out of your cloths Luv, don't know about getting em back on though"

If Hermione could still blush she would have thankfully she had her own personal bodyguard. Ginny's face went red and you could almost see the steam from her ears as she pointed her wand at Draco. "DRACO MALFOY YOU WANKER!" Ginny screamed.

Draco gave Hermione a wink and smile before bounding out the door a pissed off Ginny throwing hex's left and right at the blond. Draco was a horrible flirt but what had surprised her was Ginny's smell. Two minutes later Ginny came back in smiling.

CH10

"You didn't break him right Gin?" Hermione concerned for Draco as she knew Ginny had one hell of a temper.

"Calm down, no permanent damage done." Ginny said smiling.

Hermione was still a bit weak but with Ginny's help changed quickly.

Hermione could tell Gin wanted to say something as she was doing a good imitation of a fish.

"Out with it Gin"

"Well…it's..i…um…You see Draco's inlovewithyou…Pansy and Ron and Harry and I are engaged…Neville and Luna are as well and though no one knows Fred and Padma & George and Parvati eloped a week ago just over night and no one knows but me and now you and…and….I'm Pregnant"

Hermione though in shock processed the information quickly.

"Ginny calm down… Breath. And I knew by your smell ...and wow …. I wow so much happened while I was out… I'm so happy for you guy's…Wow Gin.. Wait does Harry know?" Hermione said as she hugged her .

"Well wow. Wait… but I just found out I'm only a week in and I just sort of knew and I used a spell to tell for sure. I… Well I wanted you to be hear when I told everyone. I want to wait for the right time …like after I'm married right after graduation"

Like all female's squealing and happy tear's had drawn Snape back into the room. Snape assessed the situation and realized it was a lost cause and left or rater tried to before they could drag him into their happy shrieking. Too late as both girls' ran to him talking at speeds he could scarcely comprehend.

Snape sighed but internally he was overjoyed to have his daughter back and happy and relieved that everything would work out, Cissa assured him and her visions were always right.

Hermione turned to Ginny "Oh my Godric.. You have to tell him before you announce it to everyone "

Ginny smiled "I will but don't tell the others yet" and dashed from the room. Hermione and her father took a seat on an empty bed needing to talk to her father about a few things.

They hugged for a few minuets before Snape began. "I know how much you've been through and the impact it has had…they never left your side you know."

"It was so horrible… I just….. I knew in my heart they would not but it was so real… and I was so close" A shiver ran through Hermione as the memory's flashed in her mind.

" It was very close but Draco and the other's worked it out. Let's just say the wretched filth learned a lesson he will not soon forget."

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath.

Snape was not a man to interfere in other's problem's but his daughter was they exception as were the strange new family he had seemed to acquire. "You know we often overlook the thing's right in front of us"

Hermione gave her father a look.

"Well …Yes …but"

"It was quite obvious to everyone when you hugged" Snape said in a calm voice.

Hermione got a dreamy smile and nodded.

Neville came in and Snape nodded to him before taking his leave heading to the Headmaster's office.

Neville gave Hermione a big hug just before sitting down.

"We were so worried… and oh um Draco.."

Hermione smiled "Ya , thanks Nev but I figured it out Gin already spilled the beans"

Neville smiled and looked relieved "Good cause he said he'd curse us if we said anything to you and there's no way Malfoy would curse her…Gin's way scary"

The two laughed having seen first had the temper of the youngest Weisley.

"Well I got the shop ready to go as best I could you just need to go over a few thing's… oh and I'm glad you're ok… and I would have stood by you regardless , I can't imagine how horrible it was for you but everything is ok now so"

Hermione gave Neville another hug. "We can talk about the shop later… and thank you for everything Nev"….. "How long did everyone know but me?"

"Since summer started" Neville said like it was obvious.

"oh,… um and oh.."

"ya well we need to get to Dumbledore's … not that I don't want to talk…" Neville said in a nervous voice.

"Oh right.. Sorry Nev, just a lot to wrap my head around… and I'm bloody starving"

Neville grabbed his neck as a joke but the two smiled.

After getting a few bags of blood she felt much better. Neville much to her surprise wasn't his normal squeamish self and acted non bothered by her feeding.

The two left heading toward the Headmasters office.

The hall's were quite aside from the random student hear and their in the hall's. Hermione and Neville talked about their shop and the things still to be done as they rounded the corner of the long hall way that led to the Headmasters office.

…..

Hermione new on instinct that Draco was indeed hiding in the shadows behind a suit of armor.

"Nev, you go on ahead and let them know I'll be in in a few minutes ok" Hermione said giving Neville a smile as he walked away.

Hermione turned to the armor "how very Slytherin of you Draco" a smirk on her face as the blond stepped out and moved closer to her.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I just do…Vampire remember"

Draco smiled and hugged her tightly. After which Draco proceeded to drag her back into his hiding spot.

Both had so much to say but being nervous as they were made it was almost awkward until Draco gained enough courage to speak.

"When everything happened I was so afraid… I .. I thought I lost you and it nearly killed me. I know we have a rough past and I'm a git at times and we were so focused on the whole mate thing.. and .. I love you … I have for a long time… I just want you to be happy…" The look on his face both full of love and uncertainty struck her to her core.

"I love you to Draco…I have for a long time…I was so scared of mucking up what we had…I … I know you are my mate but more than that you're my best friend. When…"

Hermione was choking back blood tears thinking how close they had been to losing one another.

Draco wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her until she calmed. Draco and Hermione's eye's locked and for a moment in time had seemed to stand still. Draco leaned down to kiss his witch and though the kiss had started sweet and simple it quickly ignited an explosive fire within each of them. It was passion, love and most of all it was perfect as if they had been made for one another.

The passion of their first kiss quickly turned into their first snog. Hermione felt truly alive. After noticing Draco had not taken in any air in quite some time she broke away with Draco panting and looking at her confused.

Hermione chuckled "Though I don't need to breath you do luv"

Draco laughed and kissed her again before pulling her from the shadows.

CH11

As they entered the Headmaster's office they held hand's unable to hear anything aside from the various loud voices.

All eyes's turned to them. Hermione smiled a slightly embarrassed smile wile Draco held an even more cheeky grin than normal on his pale face.

Dumbledore smiled brightly "ah yes now that we are all hear I think we should get down to business"

Her friend's all gave a chuckle.

"Seems they already got to business" A smiling Luna said in her usual innocent voice.

The entire room well aside from the parent's and professors who were snickering behind their hands roared with laughter.

Hermione was thankful she didn't blush any more or she would have been reder than Ron's hair.

It took a while but Hermione had finally managed to explain everything that had happened. It left a bitter taste in her mouth and seeing her friend's feel the guilt and pain as if it was their own made her wish she had not told them if only to spare them what she had been through.

Though Draco held her hand tightly Hermione couldn't help but feel wretched inside at how pale and shocked they had been when she had told them all of what had transpired.

"Oi, bloody hell Mione's ok… that git is going to rot in Azkaban" Ron said as the sad and depressed faces turned to look at him.

"He's right it's done and over and I don't want to talk about it again" Hermione said in a firm voice.

Draco gave her a kiss on the cheek. Quicker than a snitch the entire room chorused in cheers.

Draco had wanted to ask her for so long that now that the moment had arrived he was suddenly scared out of his wits. Taking a deep breath Draco sank to one knee while pulling out a black velvet box. The entire room went deathly quite.

Harry and Gin shared a warm look. Ron and Pansy held one another close. Neville and Luna smiled and held hands. Blaise and Seamus shared a look both wishing they had found someone too. Fred and George smiled slyly at one another. Snape was smiling so much everyone thought he might be drunk or stoned.

"Hermione I love you with all my heart" Draco said opening the box.

Hermione suddenly felt panicked like an animal that had been caged. They had only kissed a few times. Wasn't it too soon, but then she remembered their predicament. Draco was one of her best friends and the tension of both thinking the other had not wanted them had been what had driven them to the now resolved issues. She Loved Draco and knew no one else would ever compare. They were mates after all.

"Hermione… I know that life has been hard and I didn't make it any easier and for that I apologize. You are my everything, my soul mate. You are my reason to exist though I know I don't deserve to even ask I will because I can't and won't live without you. Will you Marry Me?" Draco pleaded as he watched a bloody tear fall down her smiling face.

Hermione smiled brightly. "Yes Draco, I'll marry you"

Draco slipped the ring on her finger and they hugged and shared a kiss that was interrupted when Ron proclaimed "Oi, ferret let Mione breath"

The girl's, Cissa, Molly and Minerva all "Aww'd" while the guys gave snickered and gave light smiles.

When her friend's approached her to give their congratulations she once more noticed the smell that from her experience with Ginny knew to be a Pregnancy smell. What puzzled her was that the smell didn't just come from Gin but Pansy and Luna as well. She smirked at both girls who now knew she knew. Though from their nervous eye's none of the three had spilled the beans.

Narcissa and Molly's squeal's suddenly silenced the room.

"Oh my, that only gives us two weeks to plan." Narcissa said clutching Molly's hand.

It was a blur of movement in the room as the two women went into panic mode. Thankfully their husband's suggested to everyone get a good night's rest. Hermione was much relieved.

The student's returned to their common room. Hermione was quick to snag her three friends'. As she knew once she and Draco were alone it would be a bit before she could search them out.

The boy's didn't question it but Draco did look a little put out which the other guy's then teased him for much to his annoyance.

They made their way to Hermione's room and cast a silencing spell. Hermione stood arm's on hip's trying to be the voice of reason.

"All three of you at the same time… It's crazy, you must know contraceptive charm's by now… Good Godric.. You haven't told them?" Hermione spoke in an exhausted tone.

Luna, Ginny and Pansy each looked sheepish.

"Well it just sort of happened and that is a NO, I just I mean Ron would be fine but Cissa would flip not being married first" Pansy said with an edge of worry to her voice.

Ginny went pail "Telling Harry will be bad enough… but mum will kill me"

Hermione flopped on her bed trying to think of a way to make the best of the situation.

"Well… All four of us are engaged right, well why we don't just have all four weddings at the same time when I have mine. We could say it was because we all love Hogwarts and all are friend's would be there. Then after at the reception you guys can announce it. We need to see what the guys say but it should work or we could surprise them" Hermione said huffing.

All three smiled and nodded no longer fretting, leave it to Hermione to come up with a plan.

They called their guy's or rather Ginny did. Harry, Ron, Neville and Draco rushed into the room thinking something was wrong but calmed immediately upon seeing there smiling faces.

"Everything alright Gin?" Harry asked.

"Well…" Ginny said sounding suddenly unsure.

"We, as in the four of us decided that we all want to get married at the same time" Ginny said turning to Pansy.

"It will be vastly easer to have Molly and Cissa plan one instead of four and were each other's bride's maid's anyway." Pansy said in an excited voice.

"It will be just lovely to have it hear with our friends and classmates don't you think" Luna said looking thoughtful.

"Black and white theme and we'll each pick out one other color. Plus less stress, and Draco and I have to anyway before my birthday" Hermione said suddenly unsure of the brilliant plan.

The four boy's had grin's on their faces and of course had agreed much to their surprise. It would definitely go in the books as anything but normal.

They decided to break the news to everyone in the morning as there had been enough excitement for one day.

Hermione had spent many blissful hours curled naked in bed with Draco after more than a few bout's with the Slytherin sex God. They determined it had been because though they loved one another quite deeply they had had years of pent up tension. Neither complained. The rest of their dorm mate's however had cracked on them horribly the next morning.

After a very annoyed Hermione threw something at Ron for his comment things had settled down.

They had spoken with their parent's and Professors who were surprised but excited.

Since they had all taken there N.E.W.T.S already and in light of the years circumstances Kingsley had owl'ed and told them there was no need to worry about it. The ceremony would take place the day after the fifth and seventh years finished their tests and would be held in the great hall. It was five days before Hermione's birthday as to not cut it so close and only two days before school would let out for summer.

Molly and Narcissa were constantly going over details. It had been surprising how quickly they had managed to sort it out.

"No dark red won't go with your hair Gin, or Ron's … Well Draco's either in truth." Pansy said contemplating the colors they had chosen.

"I know, and Green with Ron or I would look wretched" Ginny said sighing.

"Well, I rather like red and so does Neville" Luna said giving the other girls a smile.

"Alright well, how about Luna takes red, I'll do green, Pan's can do Purple and Gin does blue" Hermione said pondering the combination.

The continued to discuss and plan. The three pregnant young women had decided that if their guy's had to suffer so would Fred, George, Blaise and Seamus who were to be ring bearers. Little Victory and Teddy would be the flower boy and girl. Snape, Lucius, Xeno and Arthur would walk them down the aisle. There flower choice was color coordinating roses and baby's breath.

CH12

By the end of the week everything was ready down to the last detail. Instead of each having a different dress they decided to have the same strapless corset top, the dress form fitting belling out at the bottom. The beading and detail would be each in their own colors as well as their shoes and flowers. The boy's suits would be all black except for matching tie and vest and flower.

The students were excited as it would be an opportunity to party. The house elves were thrilled to be cooking for such an occasion.

They had been thankful their respective businesses were already set up as they had not even had time to do much else besides plan and be prepared to graduate and of course get married.

Two weeks ago and it felt as if her life was over. Now though she still hurt from the experience she felt truly happy. Things were crazy but in a good way. She had cast a spell so that no one could smell the girls. It came as quite a surprise when Padma and Parvarti who were also around constantly smelt pregnant as well. Fate definitely had a sense of humor. They were waiting for the after graduation party at the manor of just close friends and Family to announce the Pregnancy's, as none felt right doing it front of the school.

Two day's before the ceremony Narcissa and Molly had forced them to take a break as the stress was evident on each of them. Thankfully the boy's had been kept busy and didn't notice the surge or Hormones to much. The girl's decided to go for a ride on their broom's as the boys were having their bachelor party (Drunken Quidditch) which Fred and George had come up with. The girl's had made a wager about who would fall first and wanted to see for themselves.

They had watched the match from the stands with disillusion and silencing charms. It was hilarious to say the least.

They were flying low when Hermione felt suddenly sick.

When they arrived back in there dorm the sickness forced Hermione to race to the bathroom. After emptying her stomach she returned to the room her friends staring and giving her puzzled looks.

"Oh my God" Ginny muttered.

Pansy rushed to Hermione and muttered an incantation. Hermione's stomach glowed.

She nearly passed out, but was placed on the bed.

"Fate has a good sense of humor" Luna mumbled patting her shoulder.

"You ok Mione" Gin asked.

"Ya, it's just well…you know "she said still in light shock.

Hermione's entire world had just flipped. Was she ready for this? She had been at the bottom of the blackest hole, had to face her own Demons and had survived. She could do this she had people who care about and love her and she had Draco.

Hermione suddenly wondered if it was a boy or girl.

"Hey, are you going to see what the baby is" Padma asked.

Hermione thought for a moment. "Have you guys?"

Everyone shook their head no.

After deciding to do it together they were all a bit surprised to say the least.

Hermione was having a Boy, Ginny a boy, Pansy a girl and Luna a girl. Padma was having twin boys; while Pavarti was having twin girls. They knew when they told everyone it would be the surprise to end all surprises.

Hermione still hurt, still missed her parents but it would have been impossible for her to not be so happy. The girl's had kept it under wraps and not even those who should have smelt it could because of her spell work and the potions. Only Poppy knew and she was sworn to secrecy.

The day of the wedding had been stressful. The soon to be married couples had not seen one another in nearly two days. Tests were over for the students, and everything was ready. They would dress as the students filled the hall.

The boys were dressed and in the Malfoy manor ready to apperaite when the time came. Each one of them was a bundle of nerves. Fred had slipped about being smart and eloping. Then they had to explain that they had eloped with the Patil twin's two months ago. They were given props at having been stealthy enough to get away with it. That is until Ron mentioned them telling the others of their secret. They had after all deprived their mother and Cissa of more planning.

The twins the shut up.

Snape, Lucius, Lupin, Arthur, Xeno and Bill thought it was hilarious that they were so nervous but then each had remembered when they were married and just smiled.

The girls were in full out Panic. Hormones were in great supply. When Tonks entered Hermione burst out laughing. When everyone asked what was so funny she replied.

"She smell's Pregnant"

Tonks was filled in, more tears and Hormones which were higher as they were witches.

The girl's had managed to get ready though after the third time one of them had cried there make up off they used a lot of charms to make sure they were perfect. When the tower struck 5 they realized it was time and made their way down the hall arm in arm. Snape with Hermione, Arthur with Ginny, Xeno with Luna and Lucius with Pansy.

AS they were led into the hall the only thing any of them saw was there soul mates waiting for them.

It had been perfect, nearly like a fairy tale.

The hall had been transformed and they danced and received congratulations. It was fun but they were glad when it was over. Day and a half off to relax, while the sixth years down were on their way home. Then Graduation, party at manor, honeymoon. Life was good.

As funny as it may sound they had spent most of the time sleeping as they had sorely missed it due to everything that had happened in a two week span. The girls had started to get excited though they played it cool.

They had donned graduation in robes of house colors and had sat willingly mingled according to name. Every person was friendly to the one beside them. It was all they had strived for, fought a war for. Though if she were to be honest, it was because fate had a sense of humor in uniting the houses, which they did though it was for their hearts alone.

Tearful goodbyes were said between the 8th and 7th years. Though most knew they would see one another again soon.

It had been like saying goodbye to a part of you when leaving Hogwarts. In most cases more a home than their own. It would never be forgotten as it had created a lifetime of memory's and history.

As the girl's changed for the Party the discussed how angry they were that they couldn't even celebrate properly as Blaise had always put it. They had planned how to tell them and just hoped it went well.

The party was well underway, and boy was it a party. The girls had practiced getting rid of the alcohol they were given. By 11 they knew it was time. A slow song came on and the seven lady's led there men to the dance floor, only there odd little family plus the Patil's parents were there.

The lady's took their chance to whisper their news to their husbands. Ron, Neville and of all of them Lupin passed out. The others stood in shock for a moment and regained their senses and were absolutely thrilled. Ron, Lupin and Neville were just as thrilled and had gotten teased horribly by the others. Snape had not let up on Lupin for nearly fifteen minutes.

They had received more hugs and congratulations than they thought possible. The parents were thrilled until Lupin pointed out they would be grandparents at their age. Molly and Narcissa cried. Lupin however had never known more fear than when seven pregnant women had descended on him.

Though the women forgave him quickly he was scared for life and pitted by the men who now feared for themselves.

The guys had moved off to a corner while the women talked of baby things.

"Bloody bad luck mate" Ron said to Lupin.

"Yes well, I have survived one Pregnancy, you six however I give my deepest sympathies" Lupin said smiling.

"Why's that" Harry said

"You married them and will have to live with them, be there through all the mood swings" Lupin said looking smug.

The boy's piled wile Blaise, Seamus and the Adult men laughed.

"Draco mate I think your screwed" Blaise said through laughing.

The party broke up and they left for their respective Honeymoon's. It was strange to think how so much had changed in just a year. Life is full of many painful things but sometimes life can be good, or as good as it could ever be in the world that is magic

FIN!

So hey, I might write an Epilogue but I don't know. I have seven other stories on hold and have now just started to post. I love to write, feedback would be great. Sorry bout it being so long I hate the chapter set up. -Nox

Thanks for reading.


End file.
